


Ucronía

by Stacy_Adler



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_Adler/pseuds/Stacy_Adler
Summary: [Colaboración con Ary Lee] Colección de one-shots o historias cortas pertenecientes al universo de juegos de Resident Evil. Diferentes personajes irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos. Aunque no todos estén relacionados, sí pertenecen al mismo Universo Canon creado por Ary Lee y Stacy Adler.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 3





	1. Ilusión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Colaboración con Ary Lee] Ilusión: Bajo el amparo de la semioscuridad de un hotel, Leon Kennedy y Claire Redfield sinceran parte de sus pasados luego de haber escapado de Raccoon City, una ciudad que pudo haberles costado tanto la vida como la cordura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. A pesar de lo que han hecho en el último tiempo con la franquicia, seguimos amándolo como el primer día, por eso escribimos con todo nuestro cariño sobre estos personajes tan entrañables. 
> 
> Esta historia también la puedes encontrar en fanfiction.net en el perfil de Ary Lee.

**Ilusión.**

_Por Ary Lee & Stacy Adler. _

Las habitaciones de hotel solían tener características muy reconocibles, pues casi todas compartían ese aire impersonal y frío que te hacía sentir como _persona non grata_ al llegar. Encender la luz no mejoraba las cosas, puesto que los rincones desvaídos mostraban con mayor claridad esquinas de alfombra apolillada, papel de pared descascarado, y el marco de una ventana próximo a la corrosión.

Mientras el mundo lamentaba la desaparición de Raccoon City —donde las verdaderas razones se mantenían ocultas bajo un manto de turbias mentiras—, tres de sus más sacrificados sobrevivientes compartían una de esas deprimentes habitaciones en un espeso silencio. Sherry Birkin, la menor, que dormía en la cama más grande de las dos habitaciones disponibles, con sus escasos doce años había sido obligada a saltarse buena parte de su infancia. De un momento a otro debió crecer y madurar de golpe, pues sin haber estado preparada para enfrentarse a las atrocidades que Umbrella le obligó a soportar, sabiamente intuyó que su único objetivo era subsistir a toda costa. Y aunque en lo más mínimo le resultó sencillo, Sherry y sus protectores finalmente pudieron conseguirlo.

Claire Redfield y Leon Kennedy mataban el tiempo y la ansiedad como mejor les salía. Dado que Claire compartía habitación con Sherry, Leon se había quedado la otra, que pese a ser más pequeña e incómoda, le resultaba perfecta para encontrar la intimidad y libertad necesarias para dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos de frustración que, en forma desagradable, empezaban a perturbarle con más saña con cada minuto que transcurría, lóbrego, de garras sanguinolentas aferradas a su garganta.

Realmente le resultaba inquietante cerrar los ojos, con esa simple acción su cerebro comenzaba a evocar las sensaciones más siniestras de aquel infierno; aún podía oler la pestilencia que emitían esas criaturas, e incluso bastaba con que se quedase en silencio durante un par de segundos para volver a escuchar el paso errático y desgarrador con el que esos monstruos se trasladaban en busca de alimento. Parecía una alucinación de mal gusto, pero Leon sabía que el hedor de la sangre coagulada que emitían esas aberraciones hambrientas de carne humana, definitivamente no habían sido el resultado de una simple alucinación. Todo aquello que vio, olfateó y escuchó... fue tan real como la bala que se incrustó en su hombro, y por desgracia para su bienestar emocional, tan real como el beso que Ada Wong había depositado en sus labios.

—Déjame ir —había dicho, mientras su mano se aferraba desesperadamente a la suya—, quería de verdad escapar contigo.

Apretó la mandíbula y con brusquedad sacudió la cabeza. No necesitaba rememorar la manera en que Ada se soltó de su mano, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo, ya tenía suficiente con todas las pesadillas que lo atormentaban a diario; volver a presenciar su muerte a través de esos recuerdos solo provocaría que sus heridas se tornasen perpetuas e intratables. Si realmente deseaba avanzar, por muy doloroso o injusto que pareciese, era momento de alejarla de su cabeza. _Tenía que_ enfocarse en obtener justicia, acabar con Umbrella y proteger a Sherry, se suponía que esas debían ser sus prioridades como policía, —pues por muy lamentable que hubiese sido su primer día, en cierto modo aún sentía que lo era—. De cualquier manera, como policía o simple civil, la resiliencia siempre había sido una de sus mejores fortalezas. Ada podía continuar orbitando en lo más profundo de su mente, pero Leon no pensaba permitir que su recuerdo le detuviese, quería creer que aún podía reponerse.

Pese a todo, siempre lo había hecho... eventualmente.

Volvió a agitar la cabeza. Sherry era su prioridad más inmediata. También lo era Claire, si bien demostró con creces que no necesitaba ser protegida, eso no significaba que no le hiciera falta una buena dosis de apoyo moral.

Bien sabía Dios que él ansiaba un poco con urgencia.

Contrariado, Leon se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos por enésima vez. Se sentía cansado, más cansado que nunca en su vida, pero no era capaz de dormir. El sueño rehuía sus intenciones como burlándose de él desde que, junto a Claire y Sherry, consiguieron escapar de aquella ciudad maldita. ¿Era posible que su cuerpo se negara a rendirse por puro instinto? Pero ya no estaba en las calles de Raccoon, no necesitaba mantenerse alerta. Allí estaban a salvo...

—¿Y esa expresión?

Leon se volvió en dirección a la dulce voz de Claire, algo sobresaltado.

—Perdona, ¿te asusté? —continuó ella en tono juguetón. Tenía ambas manos tras la espalda, con el mismo ademán de un niño escondiendo algo de su madre. El policía negó en silencio—. Pensé que tenías algunos problemas para relajarte, así que traje un remedio infalible... —Acto seguido, adelantó ambas manos mostrando una impecable botella de vino tinto. A Leon se le hizo agua la boca con la visión de algo tan mundano—. ¿Qué tal? Fui a la tienda y tenían esta preciosidad. Bueno, tal vez no sea el vino más _selecto_ que hayas probado, pero seguro que cumple su función —añadió, observando la botella con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres increíble. —Su rostro dibujó una media sonrisa.

Sin variar un ápice el chispeo de sus orbes azules, Claire, que tenía la boca abierta de puro gozo, desvió la mirada hacia su estresado interlocutor.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una universitaria. Sé más de licor que de las materias que me faltan por rendir.

—Eso no explica por qué eres tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era una duda que Leon deseaba resolver desde que la vio desenvolverse tan bien con su pequeño revólver, al que cambió los cartuchos con una rapidez que, lo supo sin temor a equivocarse, no provenía de una simple muchacha cualquiera.

Ella se limitó a encoger los hombros, entrando finalmente a la habitación sosteniendo el vino como si fuese un importante trofeo.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi hermano Chris? No solo es policía —dejó la botella en la mesita de centro—, sino miembro del escuadrón de élite S.T.A.R.S. No iba a permitir que su hermana pequeña cumpliera mayoría de edad sin entrenarla adecuadamente para defenderse de cualquier pervertido.

—¿Y su método de prevención fue enseñarte a usar también armas de fuego? —Reflexionó con una mano bajo su mentón—. Nada sutil, pero efectivo —aceptó en broma

Claire dejó escapar algunas risillas. Luego, volvió a salir de la habitación perdiéndose en la cocina para regresar menos de quince segundos después con dos vasos de vidrio. No eran copas, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba en absoluto.

—¿Haces los honores, señor Kennedy? —dijo burlona.

Con ayuda de la navaja multiuso que colgaba en su llavero, Leon comenzó a buscar su viejo y fiel abridor, en cuanto logró dar con él, sus manos rápidamente procedieron a descorchar la botella. 

—Creo que nos merecemos un brindis —murmuró, mientras llenaba los recipientes—. ¿Quieres empezar?

En respuesta, Claire volvió a otorgarle una sonrisa, tomó asiento sobre el piso alfombrado y con un gesto de manos lo invitó a posicionarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Vale... —siseó, en tanto alzaba su vaso. De pronto su rostro había adoptado un matiz melancólico y taciturno—. Pese a toda la mierda que vivimos en Raccoon, finalmente logramos salir de una pieza. Esto es por Sherry y por nosotros.

—Por Sherry y por nosotros —sentenció Leon.

Bajo un toque efímero y sutil, ambos hicieron chocar sus vasos. Dieron el primer sorbo a sus bebidas y eso bastó para que la exquisitez del cabernet les brindase una agradable sensación de placer vigoroso. Era algo de tintes surrealistas que luego de vivir una experiencia tan extrema el sabor del vino les pareciera el mismo de siempre.

—Vaya, Redfield, ¿quién hubiera pensado que una chica con expresión tan dulce como la tuya, bebiese de semejante forma? —comentó, haciendo alusión a su vaso que acababa de quedar vacío—, aunque no puedo culparte, por alguna razón que desconozco este vino también se me está tornando adictivo.

—Bueno, las apariencias engañan —respondió con simpleza—, si no me hubieses confirmado que eras poli, probablemente seguiría pensando que eres miembro de una _boyband_...

Una carcajada espontánea, de esas que hace mucho tiempo no liberaba, brotó con naturalidad de sus labios.

—¿Qué rayos? No soy tan guapo... —Claire entornó los ojos con fingido disgusto—. Okay, _sí lo soy_. ¿Contenta?

Ella notó que todavía estaba bromeando, que no se lo creía, así que rellenó su vaso con rapidez bajo la mirada divertida del joven.

—¡Salud! —Alzó el vaso hacia Leon—. Por los policías de rostro perfecto que, en vez de cantar y bailar y ser asquerosamente ricos, prefieren salvar al mundo corriendo por alcantarillas insalubres. —Finalizó la frase arrugando un poco la nariz, gesto que le se veía muy cómico.

—Salud —replicó sonriendo a media asta—, por las universitarias que parecen ángeles pero pueden asesinarte con su pulgar por anhelarlas demasiado.

—No soy un áng... olvídalo —se corrigió bruscamente al notar que estaba hablando igual que él segundos antes.

—Pero sí que estás _hecha en el cielo_ —matizó conteniendo unas carcajadas.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. —Bebió de su vaso con una mueca, al tiempo que Leon vaciaba el suyo—. Mejor no me coquetees, llevo mi arma letal siempre conmigo. —Mostró su pulgar.

—¿Y qué queda para mí? Estoy seguro de que eras _tú_ quien me coqueteaba.

—Por supuesto —confirmó con expresión reluciente—, tenemos una cita. ¿No ves cuánto romance nos rodea? —Hizo un gesto con ambas manos, abarcando la habitación completa—, supongo que mis rosas están por llegar. Toc, toc.

Ambos estallaron en risas al mismo tiempo y de manera casi sincronizada, como si fuesen un particular dúo musical.

—Entonces, deberíamos oficializar nuestro noviazgo y complacer a Sherry —apuntilló llenándose nuevamente el vaso de vino.

Tras oír el nombre de la niña, Leon captó cómo el rostro de su interlocutora comenzaba a reflejar tristeza y cierto grado de preocupación.

—Eso definitivamente la haría muy feliz —murmuró, repentinamente desanimada.

Sin poder evitar que su mente volviese a ser acosada por el desgano, la desesperanza y un sinfín de pensamientos pesimistas, Leon se removió incómodo, bebió un extenso trago de vino y en forma inconsciente apartó la mirada. Claire debía estar experimentando la misma sensación de impotencia que él, esa que resultaba ineludible, pues se adhería a sus entrañas como la peor hiedra venenosa que la botánica hubiese tenido el espanto de conocer. Y no, el vino no estaba ayudando a apartarla, solo aplacaba un poco el efecto en su estado de ánimo, pero no lo suficiente.

—Sherry estará bien —afirmó en voz baja—, nos aseguraremos de que así sea.

—Es una niña de doce años, Leon. Toda esta mierda le arrebató su infancia, ¿qué va a pasar con ella de ahora en adelante? No la dejarán en paz y lo sabes. —Acto seguido, dejó su vaso nuevamente vacío a un lado. Se le había revuelto el estómago pensando en el futuro de Sherry, nada prometedor.

—Ya tengo algunas ideas que servirán para protegerla. —Se inclinó hasta dejar los codos apoyados en sus rodillas—. Cielos... estoy tan preocupado como tú.

—Lo sé.

—Pero, Claire, tú debes ir a buscar a tu hermano. Tu prioridad es encontrarlo, nosotros te esperaremos. Sabes que te apoyo.

—Lo sé, lo sé... —suspiró hondo—. No quiero dejarlos.

—Vamos a estar bien.

La mirada de la muchacha reflejaba todo aquello que no conseguía exponer en palabras. Leon intuyó que su preocupación no era infundada, mal que mal, él tenía solo veintiún años. ¿Qué podía saber de cuidar a una niña? Aunque Claire fuera menor que él, al menos entre ambos podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Además, ella era muy buena con Sherry, una hermana menor en toda la regla.

Si debía ser completamente sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de separarse de Claire. Aunque solo fueron unas horas, el haber contado con su presencia mientras se enfrentaba al desastre de Raccoon City caló hondo en su interior, e incluso durante los pocos días que llevaban viajando juntos, esa sensación de seguridad se había afianzado con creces. Estaba preocupado de que, al buscar a su hermano, las cosas no salieran bien y no pudiera ayudarla, como también el quedarse solo con Sherry y que la niña echara demasiado de menos su presencia.

—Bueno, pero el objetivo de esta noche no es desanimarnos —dijo Claire, mientras su expresión volvía a adquirir un destello de jovialidad y entusiasmo—. Sherry duerme plácidamente, nosotros aún tenemos media botella de vino, y la cita se acerca a esa parte en donde aparece un tipo vestido como Frank Sinatra y empieza a interpretar una maravillosa canción romántica para nosotros.

¿Cómo no encariñarse con una chica así? Fue lo que pensó el policía, admirando lo bonito que lucía su rostro cada vez que sonreía y, es que en realidad, no solo se veía atractiva cuando sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa: Claire Redfield poseía una belleza innegable incluso cuando estaba seria o inexpresiva.

Aunque, tampoco la estaba contemplando bajo la influencia de un deseo sexual reprimido, de hecho, se trataba de algo completamente opuesto, algo puro y desinteresado. Sin ninguna lógica de por medio, descubrió que también era capaz de albergar sentimientos de ese tipo, no solo aquellos que... mejor ni pensar en eso. Después de todo, tenía en claro que su repentina fijación por Claire se debía a que la joven guardaba muchas similitudes físicas con su exnovia.

Pues por muy banal o insignificante que resultase, debía admitir que había sido incapaz de ignorar aquel detalle.

—Tienes razón —comentó, en tanto cogía la botella y se animaba a llenar los vasos. No debía estar razonando acerca de algo tan estúpido e intrascendente, en esos momentos, pensar en su exnovia era completamente innecesario—. ¿Viste Casablanca?

—Obviamente, es un clásico. —Rodó la mirada hacia las alturas.

—Pues... prepárate: ahora nos cantarán «As time goes by» —señaló en tono jocoso, apuntando con las cejas hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos estallaron en risitas llenas de suave alcohol y diversión.

—Propongo que aprovechemos esta instancia para conocernos de manera civilizada.

La muchacha movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Sin zombis ni balas de por medio. ¡Salud por eso! —Habían perdido la cuenta de cuántos brindis llevaban, pero realmente aquello no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, iban a seguir chocando sus vasos hasta que agotasen la última gota de aquel cabernet—. Bien, siguiendo el hilo de que estamos en medio de una cita, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas.

Incitándole a disparar sus interrogantes, Kennedy la observó, expectante.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Eres bueno con Sherry —opinó, pensativa—, ¿planeas tener hijos?

—Mi novia y yo... —se detuvo y sonrió con gesto sardónico, sabía que debía rectificar esa frase—, perdón... quise decir, mi _exnovia_ y yo lo... consideramos.

—Vaya, vaya... —reaccionó Claire, prestando demasiada atención a esas palabras—. Prosigue, por favor.

—Nosotros pretendíamos tener tres hijos —explicó dando ligeros golpecitos al cristal. Parecía una tragicomedia estar hablando de su ex, cuando hace literalmente un minuto, se había propuesto dejar de pensar en ella—. De hecho, creo que teníamos toda nuestra vida planeada. Casarnos en dos años, el primer hijo un año después, el segundo... Incluso había comenzado a mirar casas para comprar. Claro que con mi sueldo de poli, no era tanto a lo que podía aspirar, pero mi no... _exnovia_ —clarificó por segunda vez, algo avergonzado— quería algo grande y soleado. Eso me obligaba a mirar hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

—Parece que aún no te acostumbras a llamarla «exnovia»—mencionó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Si consideramos que me pateó un par de días antes de viajar a Raccoon City, supongo que es normal no acostumbrarme todavía. —La frase emergió con más dureza de la que pretendía, por lo que Leon se arrepintió al instante.

Sin embargo, Claire lo sorprendió al chasquear ligeramente la lengua, mirándolo con ojos relucientes de compasión.

—Lo siento, Leon. —Por debajo de la mesa alargó una mano y la posó delicadamente en su rodilla—. No quise incomodarte.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. Obviamente no sabías nada, supongo que sigo un poco tenso.

Claire sonrió dándole una palmada ligera, luego volvió a su posición original.

—Vamos a dejar de disculparnos ahora mismo y mejor seguimos bebiendo. ¿Qué pasa con esta cita? —reflexionó en broma, rellenando los vasos con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. Esa expresión se le veía tan graciosa, que Leon terminó riéndose sin poder evitarlo—. Exacto, eso es lo que buscamos, reírnos de nuestras desgracias.

—De hecho, me estoy riendo de tu cara.

Portando un rictus fingidamente ofendido, Claire abrió la boca en forma desmesurada.

—¿Estoy tratando de animarte y así es como me pagas? —En medio de lo que pretendía ser una conversación seria, las carcajadas de ambos no tardaron en volver a manifestarse. Claire, que también se estaba esforzando por contener su risa, se llevó el dedo índice hacia los labios y con dicho gesto le indicó que se callase—. Basta, despertaremos a Sherry.

—Lo sé, pero no me pidas mesura cuando me siento un poco ebrio.

—Oye... —retomó, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia adelante—. No quiero introducir el dedo en la llaga, pero...

—Tienes curiosidad y quieres saber por qué terminamos —aventuró.

Ante la interrupción de su compañero, que obviamente acababa de atinar en el blanco, Claire no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

—Pero, si no deseas seguir hablando de ella, por mí está bien, no pasa nada... es absolutamente comprensible.

—No, descuida —respondió, tranquilizándola—, dije que aprovecharíamos esta instancia para conocernos y eso es lo que haremos.

¿Cuántas veces habían suspirado ya en ese corto rato? ¿Cuánto más iba a joderlos la maldición de Raccoon en sus vidas, haciéndoles sentir que necesitaban desahogo y contención? En ese momento, Leon supo que tanto sus heridas anteriores a Raccoon como las posteriores se habían, de cierta forma, unificado en una sola que supuraba tristeza y fuertes niveles de toxicidad.

Claire tenía razón: habría evitado hablar de su... exnovia tanto como le hubiera sido posible. No era un tema agradable ni mucho menos.

Pero había algo más: su intuición le decía que Claire podía encausar su dolor de alguna manera. Hacerlo más tolerable, redondear sus esquinas para quitarle filo. Leon odiaba su intuición a veces, porque estuvo sintiéndola todo el tiempo que esa mujer caminó a su lado en medio de las ruinas de Raccoon... Mujer que provocó una fuerte lucha interna entre la confianza que sentía en ella y su intuición, que no hizo más que advertirle en todas esas horas que algo andaba muy mal, a pesar de la aparente transparencia en sus ojos orientales, y las palabras de aliento que emergían de sus labios carmesí.

Era tan extraño. Primero sufrió lo indecible con lo de su ex, principalmente por la forma en que terminaron las cosas y cómo debió hacerse a la idea que todo el plan de vida trazado junto a ella ya no iba más. Recordó haberse encontrado con un vaso de licor en el bar que acogió su quiebre, convencido de que nunca volvería a amar, una trágica decisión impulsada por la valentía que solo se obtiene de los destilados... y luego Ada y su belleza irrumpieron en el estropicio de Raccoon City, impulsándolo una vez más a albergar sentimientos que ya no deseaba vivir.

Muy en el fondo, lo único que buscaba Leon más allá de sobrevivir al siguiente día era un amor tranquilo, sólido, libre de sobresaltos innecesarios. ¿Era demasiado pedir, acaso?

Se sentía un poco mareado, y no precisamente por el alcohol consumido, su malestar se debía a lo ajetreado y confuso que se encontraba su cerebro.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Tras oír la pregunta de su interlocutora, Leon alzó la vista y volvió a centrar su atención en ella.

—Sí, lo siento. Parece que me distraje por un momento en mis propias musarañas.

La joven se removió, incómoda. De pronto sus facciones solo parecían reflejar compunción y nerviosismo.

—Discúlpame, no debí insistir con aquel tema —dijo mirándose los dedos.

Adoptando un gesto risueño, el policía movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Dijiste que dejaríamos de disculparnos y mírate —refutó, ensanchando una media sonrisa—. No pasa nada, en serio.

Sofocada, la muchacha se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, es evidente que el tema te incomoda —despejó su rostro y le miró, arrepentida—, sé que la estoy cagando.

—Por el contrario, Claire, estás haciendo conmigo lo que mi exnovia jamás hizo —explicó, honesto—: permitir que me desahogue sin cuestionar todo lo que digo. No sabes cuánto lo agradezco.

Apenas la vio exhalar el aire y destensar los hombros, Leon manifestó una reacción bastante similar, pues sentía que podía bajar la guardia, finalmente había llegado el momento de asomar la cabeza y abandonar esa improvisada coraza que los últimos sucesos de su vida le habían obligado a ostentar. Ahora estaba en un sitio seguro, con alguien de confianza y que lo hacía sentirse a gusto, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Ya no se encontraba a la deriva, ni yacía en presencia de una mujer cuya credibilidad fuese cuestionable. Claire, a diferencia de Ada, no iba acompañada de aquel aura enigmático y desdeñoso.

Tras advertir que sus pensamientos habían vuelto a ser invadidos por el fantasma de aquella entrañable mujer asiática, Leon se esforzó por disiparlos de inmediato.

—Bueno... empezaré de una jodida vez —espetó, animándose a beber un nuevo sorbo de su vaso—. Nuestros problemas comenzaron cuando ella se enteró de mi interés por ser policía, siempre manifestó rechazo hacia mi vocación, decía que podía aspirar a algo menos riesgoso... y más rentable.

—Suena como si fuese un poco interesada.

—Sí, supongo que era bastante evidente, pero en ese momento jamás lo vi de ese modo. Simplemente creí que ella intentaba ayudarme a ser... _mejor_. —Mientras su mente atormentada comenzaba a perderse en una serie de recuerdos lacerantes, Leon realizó su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse centrado e inexorable. Muchas de esas memorias continuaban sin enfriarse y resultaba bastante sencillo dejarse arrastrar por ellas—. Sus argumentos eran tan convincentes que incluso llegué a dudar de mis propias capacidades —sonrió amargamente—, realmente pensé que mis aspiraciones estaban siendo demasiado conformistas y mediocres.

—¿Conformista y mediocre por desear ser poli? —repitió, utilizando las palabras de Leon a la inversa sin ocultar su creciente ira—. ¡Oh, vamos! Arriesgar tu vida por el bienestar de otras personas te hace ser alguien sumamente valiente y respetable. Si hubieses renunciado a tu verdadera vocación por el simple hecho de satisfacer los caprichos prejuiciosos de tu novia, entonces sí te habrías convertido en un pelele mediocre y cobarde. Pero no lo hiciste, Leon, ¿y sabes por qué? —formuló, viéndole atentamente—. Porque eres una persona con valores que no necesita sustentar su éxito personal en base a un puto estipendio económico.

Y, pese al trago amargo que le producía recordar la forma en que su exnovia le había menospreciado, Leon comprobó que escarbar en medio de la llaga no generaba las consecuencias tan terribles que imaginó, a veces podía resultar beneficioso y liberador. A fin de cuentas, desahogarse con Claire y oír que pensaba exactamente igual a él, lo hacía sentirse menos solo, reconfortado y, hasta cierto punto, comprendido. Sin notarlo ya volvía a tener una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ahora que lo analizo de manera externa, en verdad lo aprecio de la misma forma en que tú lo haces, pero a veces, cuando crees estar enamorado sencillamente te dejas influenciar. Dejas de ver muchos defectos en el otro y esperas con todas tus ganas que tampoco vean los tuyos...

—Espera —le frenó la muchacha—, ¿dijiste «cuando crees estar enamorado»?

De no ser porque Claire prestó especial atención a esa frase, Leon probablemente la habría pasado por alto, pues siendo franco, aquellas palabras le habían surgido desde la inconsciencia y la naturalidad.

—Sí, eso dije —confirmó, un tanto impactado.

—Entonces, deduzco que la avaricia de tu novia no era el único problema existente entre ustedes, ¿no?

Él resopló hacia arriba. Los mechones delanteros, que caían como cascada sobre su frente, parecieron bailar por un breve instante.

—No lo sé, Claire, creo que conocer a otra persona me hizo entender que, en realidad, nunca estuve enamorado de mi exnovia.

«Oye... qué profundo estamos yendo», pensó la menor de los Redfield comenzando a mordisquearse el borde del labio inferior.

—Diría que la distancia emocional hace que veamos las cosas con otra perspectiva —murmuró sonriéndole al policía.

—Tanto como compartir los problemas con alguien dispuesto a aportar su punto de vista sin imponerse —agregó Leon.

—Y esa otra persona que te ayudó a darte cuenta de esto...

Él suspiró. Su mano cobró vida propia y se aferró al nacimiento de su cabello para peinarlo, aunque la dureza en el gesto más pareció un movimiento destinado a distraerlo que otra cosa.

—Se llamaba Ada... Ada Wong. La conocí poco después de separarnos en la comisaría. Primero me hizo creer que estaba investigando la muerte de su novio John, la defendí cuando Annette Birkin disparó casi a lo loco... Sí, esta herida de bala fue de ese enfrentamiento —confirmó siguiendo la dirección en los ojos de Claire, que apuntaban hacia su hombro—. Ella se hizo cargo de vendarme, pero su agradecimiento fue... mentirme. ¿Sabes, Claire? Desde que salimos de toda esa mierda no paro de pensar que acabaré con Umbrella a como dé lugar. Es lo único que me interesa, pero hay una parte de mí —se llevó una mano al pecho, como identificando el lugar donde le dolía— que no deja de pensar en ella. En esa mujer que me salvó la vida, que jugó con mi confianza, que parecía haber muerto para protegerme...

La chiquilla se envaró como si le hubiesen aplicado corriente eléctrica. Esa reacción distrajo a Leon lo suficiente de lo que venía diciendo como para que su voz se apagara sin terminar la última frase.

—Puedo comprender que sufras por tu exnovia. Mal que mal, ambos tenían planes y estuvieron juntos varios años por lo que puedo entender de lo que me contaste. Sin embargo... cuando hablamos de esa mujer, la situación es muy distinta. Digo, ¡que solo se conocieron por unas cuantas horas! ¿Por qué hablas de ella como si hubieran tenido una relación de años?

Claire hablaba con pasión, mas al poco de exponer sus ideas notó que los ojos de Leon brillaban con algo que parecía vergüenza, como una herida abierta. Se dio cuenta que no se había medido bien y le había hecho daño por no saber cuándo decir lo que pensaba sin filtro. Tragó saliva, arrepentida nuevamente por el efecto que tenían sus opiniones en él.

—Perdóname, no me hagas caso. —Rio. Sonó triste—. Esas fueron las palabras de alguien que no es capaz de confiar en el amor.

—¿Por qué?

Claire se quedó quieta, y todo el ambiente pareció mantenerse en una especie de suspensión.

—Pues... no he tenido una experiencia... ¿cómo decirlo? —Tomó la botella, observándola fijo por unos instantes. Luego, repartió lo que quedaba de vino entre el vaso de Leon y el suyo. Dio un trago largo antes de responder—: Creo que mi introducción al romance fue de manera muy poco ortodoxa.

—Ortodoxa —repitió Leon esbozando una mueca. Culminó el líquido oscuro que quedaba en su vaso, luego alargó una mano para ponerla en el hombro de la muchacha—. A riesgo de parecer un chismoso, me gustaría preguntarte qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo.

Claire mantuvo los ojos quietos en él por unos instantes. Adoptó una expresión muy difícil de descifrar, oscilando entre emociones como la duda y el dolor, que luego deshizo al carraspear desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

—Para responder eso —susurró señalando la botella vacía con un dedo imperceptiblemente trémulo—... necesito más vino.

Sintiéndose horriblemente intrigado, Kennedy maldijo por lo bajo, pues incluso Claire Redfield —que se suponía era una chica buena y debía ser la excepción a la regla—, estaba intentando manipularlo. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres lo hacían sentir así?

—Está bien —aceptó, resignado—, pero al menos dime; ¿quién fue esa persona que te hizo tanto daño? Eres muy joven —añadió como si eso explicara sus dudas.

Mientras los inquietos dedos de Claire empezaban a tamborilear la superficie de la mesa, Leon solo pudo pensar que un desasosiego de magnitudes similares a esas, definitivamente no era el augurio de algo bueno.

Un poco arrepentido por haberla emplazado a hablar de algo que evidenciaba tanto dolor, decidió que el mejor camino era recular. Después de todo, él había confesado sus penas voluntariamente, solo con algunos empujoncitos de la chica, diferente a lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

—Descuida, Claire —dijo alzando las palmas en su dirección—, no tienes que...

—Me involucré con el jefe de mi hermano —confesó interrumpiéndole—, pero hoy no quiero hablar de eso.

La declaración resultó tan abrupta e inesperada que Leon ni siquiera alcanzó a procesarla, pues Claire se alzó del suelo y, como si estuviese huyendo, sencillamente abandonó la estancia dejando una huella de tristeza y licor tras sus pasos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, y tienes la duda existencial de si la historia muere aquí o continúa, tenemos noticias: el siguiente capítulo le da cierre a este relato.
> 
> ¡No lo dejaríamos ahí, para nada! No somos... tan malas.
> 
> *Ary y Stacy se soban las manos mirándose la una a la otra, pensando en lo que se viene después... 
> 
> Si les gustó el capítulo, agradeceríamos mucho que nos lo hicieran saber a través de un comentario o una estrellita. Muchas gracias por leernos.
> 
> Ary Lee / Stacy Adler


	2. Arlequín Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Colaboración con Ary Lee] Arlequín Parte I: Con el corazón hecho un nudo, Claire comienza a abrir su alma frente a Leon, quien escucha con estupor cómo su compañera de supervivencia se vio involucrada con el jefe de su hermano: el temible Albert Wesker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. A pesar de lo que han hecho en el último tiempo con la franquicia, seguimos amándolo como el primer día, por eso escribimos con todo nuestro cariño sobre estos personajes tan entrañables.
> 
> Esta historia también la puedes encontrar en fanfiction.net en el perfil de Ary Lee.

**Arlequín Parte I.**

_Por Ary Lee & Stacy Adler. _

La noche había caído tan solo algunas horas atrás. A través de la fina cortina que separaba la habitación del frío exterior, un tenue rastro de luz se arrastraba a tientas por el entorno, en un intento infructuoso por aportar algo de iluminación.

La cama que ocupaba el cuarto había sido testigo de muchas escenas de diversa índole, tal vez ninguna tan emotiva como la que se gestaba en ese minuto, con la pequeña Sherry acurrucada en un costado de su salvadora, Claire.

—¿No crees que seré una molestia para Leon? —preguntó la niña en un susurro trémulo.

—En absoluto, pequeña. —Alargó una mano para acariciarle suavemente el rostro—. Te quiere, igual que yo.

Sherry resopló suavemente.

—Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí...

—Y lo repetiríamos mil veces. ¿Qué pasa, por qué estás triste?

—No estoy triste. —Notoriamente apesadumbrada, hizo una breve pausa—. Solo... voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Claire abrió los brazos para que la niña se acomodara en ellos.

—Yo también te extrañaré —aseguró depositando un suave beso en sus cabellos rubios—, aunque todavía falta para que me vaya. No es necesario despedirnos ya —explicó de buen humor.

Sherry permaneció en silencio, pero a modo de respuesta, las comisuras de sus labios no tardaron en comenzar a curvarse hacia arriba.

—Tienes razón —musitó, otorgándole una sonrisa genuina.

Antes de que Claire pudiese agregar algo más, la niña liberó un bostezo cansino y con cierta timidez se acomodó junto a su regazo.

Leon se asomó ligeramente a través de la puerta entreabierta y presenció la escena con ojos rebosantes de ternura. Claire presintió que no se encontraba sola, por lo que giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Leon... —susurró, extrañada de verlo allí.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándola a acompañarlo fuera de la habitación. Claire asintió, pero antes de salir tras sus pasos, dirigió un vistazo rápido hacia Sherry. Le resultó conmovedor, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una ineludible expresión angelical. No sabía en qué momento había sucumbido al cansancio, e incluso se sentía un poco preocupada de que hubiese ocurrido tan rápido, pero también infería que dicho déficit de energía podría guardar relación con los efectos del agente antivírico que le habían inyectado, o quizá, sencillamente se debía a todo el estrés que una niña de su corta edad tuvo la desdicha de soportar. Habiendo transcurrido muchos días desde el incidente en Raccoon, incluso si su cuerpo logró descanso, su mente sin duda continuaba bajo presión. ¿Quién puede enseñarte a llevar el dolor de perder a tus padres? Ella sabía muy bien lo duro que resultaba adaptarse a un cambio tan brusco como aquel.

Fuera como fuese, no podía despertarla... aquello equivalía a cometer un crimen, ni más ni menos.

Siendo en extremo cautelosa, Claire apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de la niña. Despacio se levantó de la cama, le apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y con sumo cuidado procuró dejarle en una postura cómoda; en cuanto creyó haberlo conseguido, estiró una manta sobre sus piernas y con ello se aseguró de protegerla del frío.

—Descansa... —murmuró con dulzura, en tanto volvía a depositar un beso fraternal sobre su cabeza.

Claire sabía que en pocos días tendrían que separarse y, pese a haberse mostrado tranquila en frente de Leon y la propia niña, no podía ignorar que el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacía padecer una angustia desquiciante.

Apartando aquellas cavilaciones de su mente, la joven caminó hacia la salida del cuarto y cerró la puerta de manera meticulosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, cuando se unió a Leon en la pequeña sala.

—Quiero disculparme contigo por lo del otro día. —Claire repitió las últimas cuatro palabras usando un tono interrogativo—. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto y... pues, debí haber cerrado la boca en vez de seguirte preguntando por algo que evidentemente te incomodaba mucho, así que he traído esto como tributo...

Al lado de la pata de la mesa se encontraba una bolsa de papel que Leon cogió con cuidado. Al retirarla, reveló en su mano una nueva botella de vino tinto que tomó a la muchacha por sorpresa.

—¡Tarán! —canturreó el policía, señalando el tesoro con la mano libre.

—Se te da muy bien esto de disculparte —bromeó Claire—, aunque realmente no es necesario. Que te disculpes, me refiero. El vino se queda —aclaró cogiendo la botella al vuelo.

—Empiezo a temer por la seguridad de tu hígado...

—Si sobrevivió a mi alocado primer año como estudiante universitaria, dudo que un poco de vino barato acabe con él. No me estoy quejando —añadió apresuradamente—, es una gracia que hayas podido encontrarlo...

—Admito que usé un poco el poder de mi sonrisa con la vendedora. Le faltó poco para pedirme mi identificación, no se creía que ya tengo edad legal para comprar alcohol. —Claire respondió a su comentario con una nueva ronda de risas—. Así que te portaste mal en tu primer año... ¿qué tan _mal_? —la pinchó sonriendo con inflexión ladina.

—Quieres detalles.

—Ajá. Sórdidos, si fuera posible.

Claire fingió que sopesaba la petición de Leon mirando al techo con ademán distante.

—Supongo que es lo justo, la otra noche te hice hablar bastante, ¿no? Es mi turno —aceptó finalmente—. Por suerte trajiste el vino, sin él, no hay trato.

—Ya, tú y el vino. Voy a ponerme celoso de ustedes dos —se mofó el policía.

—Lo bueno es que podemos compartirlo y nadie se queja; un trío de nosotros y el vino, ¿a quién le viene mal?

Leon estalló en carcajadas por el atrevimiento en esa frase de inicio tan inocente. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con ella, las risas eran algo obligado cuando se trataba de dialogar con Claire Redfield... quien aprovechó sus carcajeos para coger dos vasos de cristal y comenzar a servir el vino con la misma profunda concentración que Leon ya le había visto hace pocas noches atrás, en que ambos compartieron una botella con mucha conversación —e infinidad de risas— de por medio.

—¿Sobre qué brindamos esta vez? —preguntó la universitaria al tener ambos vasos llenos a tope.

—¿Quieres brindar? No creo que sea necesario. Esta es mi disculpa por haber metido el dedo en la llaga sin saberlo.

—Leon... —Suspiró como si estuviera cansada—. En verdad ya pasó, no hay nada que perdonar. Yo no reaccioné de la mejor forma a tus preguntas, aunque siempre fuiste respetuoso.

—Sí, pero...

—A ver, no te pongas pesado —le cortó; si bien la frase era dura, su tono ligero la transformó en algo gracioso—. Si vuelves a disculparte, yo haré lo mismo por haber reaccionado mal.

—Eso sí que no.

—¿Lo ves? Estamos a mano. Ahora, bebe —ordenó con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, señora.

El vino era de una marca diferente en esta ocasión, y estaba muy bueno, quizás de un toque algo más dulzón que el anterior. Ambos amigos paladearon su sabor en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y fue Claire la primera en romper la pausa.

—Ese primer año en la universidad..., deberías saber que me porté terriblemente mal —admitió en voz baja, tanto que Leon se vio obligado a aguzar el oído para no perderse detalle—. Ni siquiera sabría decirte la razón si me la preguntaras, aunque también podría remontarme a mi infancia para buscar alguna explicación, como me dijo mi terapeuta alguna vez. —Llenó los pulmones con una sola y profunda inspiración, que pronto se transformó en suave exhalación—. Verás, mi hermano y yo perdimos a nuestros padres en un accidente hace muchos años, hemos sido solo él y yo desde entonces. Creo que la rebeldía que debí sufrir cuando era adolescente se retrasó hasta la universidad. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero cuando miro hacia atrás, me veo muy diferente a como soy ahora; es casi como si te hablara de alguien más.

—Mi primer año de academia estuve a punto de ser expulsado por no tomarme nada en serio —confidenció Leon en ese momento, ansioso de aportar algo que le diera a Claire confianza para continuar contando su historia.

—Yo estuve a punto de ser expulsada de la universidad unas tres veces, a lo menos. —Rio de forma amarga—. Creo que a Chris le faltó muy poco para volverse loco conmigo.

Percibiendo cierto nivel de escepticismo en la mirada de su compañero, Claire asumió que debía ser más explícita y minuciosa, después de todo, como había dicho el mismo Leon en su charla anterior, su expresión de niña inocente no parecía combinar con la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Sé que estás pensando en que me veo demasiado inofensiva...

El joven alzó ambas manos en señal de fingida inocencia.

—Hey, yo no he dicho nada, Redfield —se quejó, en tanto se señalaba a sí mismo con un dedo—. Además, creo que estás olvidando que soy policía... sé muy bien que las apariencias engañan.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquirió, arqueando una de sus cejas—. Dime: ¿serías capaz de imaginar a esta _inofensiva muchachita_ violentando la residencia privada de una anciana de ochenta años? —Sin que Leon pudiera ocultar su estupor al oírle, Claire continuó—: Sí, esa es la misma cara que puso Chris cuando se enteró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Esta parte del relato no le hacía ningún sentido, al menos de momento.

—No tengo idea, estaba ebria... no sabía beber y bueno, creo que todavía no sé hacerlo bien —acotó dándole una ojeada a su vaso de vino—, pero en ese entonces no me medía con nada. Me bebía todo lo que me ofrecían sin preguntar siquiera su origen, y... ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hacía.

Leon se encogió de hombros.

—Para encajar, supongo —respondió, como si estuviese justificando su propia actitud en la academia—. En fin, aún no me dices qué pasó en casa de la anciana.

Ahora fue Claire quien elaboró aquel gesto displicente.

—Nada, la vieja simplemente se asustó y llamó a la policía. —Apretó los labios y sus ojos azul claro permanecieron fijos en algún punto a la distancia—. Aunque no la culpo, si yo viera a tres desquiciadas en ropa interior, nadando en la piscina de mi patio, mientras se ríen y regurgitan como idiotas, también habría marcado al novecientos once sin dudarlo.

—Si yo hubiera visto a tres universitarias corriendo por mi patio en ropa interior, no habría tardado en desvestirme y unirme a esa fiesta.

Ambos fantasearon con la escena y se rieron, divertidos. La sola idea de imaginar a Leon, vestido de policía y en medio de ese lío, les hacía estallar en armoniosas carcajadas .

—Agente Kennedy —resolló casi sin aliento—, creo que eso le habría costado su trabajo.

—Sin duda, pero hubiera valido la maldita pena —comentó, aparentando solemnidad—. Bueno, pero volvamos al tema, ¿por qué Chris se fastidió tanto? Aparte de lo obvio.

La sonrisa en los labios de Claire perdió fuerza. Su expresión fue reemplazada por otra que revelaba incomodidad y un poco de vergüenza.

—No me expulsaron de la universidad, pero el reporte policial bastó para que, a modo de castigo, el financiamiento de mi beca estatal se redujera a más de la mitad, y como comprenderás, quien se hace cargo de mis gastos académicos es mi hermano, así que esa noticia claramente le fastidió. Después de eso, nuestra relación se complicó bastante. Chris se puso como un tirano y me advirtió que, si volvía a meterme en problemas, iba a llevarme a Raccoon city a vivir con él.

—Y claro... ¿quién querría vivir en esa pocilga de ciudad? —Fingió un estremecimiento. Claire dejó escapar algunas risas de toque áspero, y trató de distraerse sirviendo más vino en ambos vasos.

—Ya que estamos en un momento de máxima sinceridad... te confesaré que la odiaba. —Leon ladeó la cabeza, sin entender—. A Raccoon City. La odiaba porque representaba el _encierro_. Para mí, era algo espantoso. Veía a mi hermano cumpliendo su labor de policía en los S.TA.R.S. y me preguntaba: «¿cómo diablos aguanta esas calles sucias, los bares llenos de borrachos malolientes y la falta de lugares donde pasar el rato?». A eso quería someterme viviendo allá. Casi me volví loca por la presión...

Ambos hicieron una pausa para tragar un poco más de licor. El sabor amargo de toque dulzón les distrajo lo suficiente como para no seguir ahondando en las desventajas que tenía vivir en una ciudad tan pequeña como lo era Raccoon... que, a pesar de todos sus _peros_ , nunca debió haber sido borrada del mapa.

—Tampoco seas tan dura con tu hermano, creo que pese a entregarte esa amenaza de tintes tiránicos, en el fondo solo deseaba cuidarte.

—Lo sé... —suspiró, cansada—, y me siento como basura por haberle fallado.

—Deduzco que él nunca llegó a enterarse de tu relación con...

—No, Chris jamás lo supo, siempre fui muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto —le explicó, comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que Leon se estaba refiriendo—. Y... supongo que por eso mi remordimiento es tan grande.

Afuera empezó a llover, primero suavemente, luego incrementando su fuerza conforme pasaban los minutos. Y mientras las gotas cristalinas golpeaban las ventanas, Leon dejó que una mano se trasladara de su regazo hasta la rodilla de Claire para darle un ligero apretón. Visiblemente afligida, la muchacha fijó su vista en él.

—¿Querrías contarme qué pasó?

Ella tragó en seco; su garganta tenía un dejo astillado por culpa del vino y la presión. Lo que Leon buscaba saber —y no le cabía duda que era por preocupación y no amor al chisme— era algo que no deseaba traer a la superficie, pero que tras mucho intentar meterlo bajo la alfombra metafórica de su corazón, esas memorias siempre terminaban rebalsando los bordes de sus recuerdos y colándose en su vida diaria, carcomiéndole el alma como ácido.

«Si se lo digo... tal vez logre sentirme mejor», caviló sopesando sus opciones, que realmente no eran muchas: continuar ignorando lo que sucedió, o sacarlo de su sistema, hablándolo con alguien que podría darle la comprensión que necesitaba sin saberlo. A esas alturas, los terribles sucesos de Raccoon la habían hecho confiar ciegamente en él. ¿Podría ser de otra forma, considerando que estuvieron a punto de morir y se protegieron mutuamente, poniendo sus vidas en la línea para salvar al otro y también a Sherry? Alguien así merecía escuchar su verdad y no una mentira que desviara su atención.

Y muy en el fondo, Claire lo necesitaba. Necesitaba decirlo, hablarlo y sacarse de adentro _aquel_ ácido. En ese instante supo cuánto le hacía falta; el bien que le haría compartir su tristeza con Leon. Así, de forma vacilante, a veces quebrándose como el sonido de un fino cristal, a veces con voz átona, Claire inició un relato sombrío sobre la experiencia que estuvo a punto de costarle su salud mental.

.

_«Luego de haber recibido varias advertencias por parte de su hermano mayor, Claire realizó su mejor esfuerzo por concentrarse de lleno en sus obligaciones como estudiante, pues no deseaba perder su independencia y mucho menos ser arrastrada a vivir en Raccoon City, aunque tampoco trataba de evadir a su hermano porque la simple idea de convivir a su lado le aterrase. Más bien, su voluntad por permanecer alejada guardaba un efecto totalmente opuesto; amaba a Chris con todas sus fuerzas y no deseaba convertirse en un problema para él._

_Por esa razón, dando lo mejor de sí para enmendar lo que había hecho, Claire hizo hasta lo imposible por subir sus calificaciones; pasó noches en vela estudiando e incluso dejó de frecuentar a las chicas que la habían arrastrado a comportarse como una imbécil. En un principio le costó bastante trabajo, porque pasó de un extremo a otro: de ser popular, frecuentar fiestas y estar rodeada de amigos, a literalmente transformarse en un ratón de biblioteca que se dedicaba únicamente a estudiar y permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo a solas. Pero, honestamente, aquello la traía sin cuidado, nunca buscó ser bien vista en sociedad y, por supuesto, jamás estuvo entre sus prioridades convertirse en el alma de la fiesta, eso sencillamente se había dado en forma natural. De cualquier manera, no pretendía negar que actuar como una rebelde sin causa la había hecho experimentar las noches más divertidas de su juventud, pero si debía renunciar a ello para recuperar el financiamiento total de su beca estudiantil, definitivamente estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio... haría cualquier cosa por conseguir que su hermano volviese a sentirse orgulloso de ella._

_Por eso, en cuanto recibió el resultado de su último examen y su calificación logró destacarse entre las mejores de aquella clase, Claire se sintió tan feliz y realizada que, instantáneamente, consideró como una buena alternativa ir a visitar a su hermano de sorpresa. Estaba segura de que su buen rendimiento académico podría ponerlo de buen humor y apaciguar la tensión entre ambos... o quizá no, después de todo, Chris solía ser un poco exigente y probablemente una buena calificación no sería suficiente para convencerle de su redención, pero de todas formas no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de intentarlo, era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar._

_Claire esperó hasta el viernes en la tarde para montarse en su motocicleta y emprender rumbo hacia Raccoon City, cuantificó un viaje de tres a cuatro horas y asumió que llegaría alrededor de las diez de la noche, hora que debía coincidir con el término de jornada laboral que tendría su hermano ese día —dato que, por cierto, él mismo había mencionado en medio de una charla telefónica—, así que considerando eso, para Claire todo parecía estar perfectamente calculado. Todo a excepción de Amber, una de sus compañeras fiesteras, a quien encontró esperándola en el estacionamiento de la facultad con mueca pícara y medio trasero apoyado en el asiento de su Harley Davidson, mientras fumaba un porro y cargaba dos latas de cerveza entre las manos._

_—¡Claire, cariño! —dijo escandalosamente al verle llegar—. Te estaba esperando._

_—Así veo — contestó, incómoda. Ya no le gustaba lo que esa visión le mostraba._

_—No sé a dónde vas, pero tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar —comentó, en tanto se acercaba a ella y, confianzuda, pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. Hay una fiesta en casa de Peter, el rubio buenísimo que vive cerca de la universidad. ¿Te animas?_

_—Lo siento, Amber, pero no puedo —respondió, al tiempo en que procedía a deshacerse de su brazo—. Voy a visitar a mi hermano._

_Las facciones de su interlocutora se endurecieron bajo una mueca burlesca y tosca._

_—¿Qué demonios te pasó, Redfield? ¿En qué momento te volviste tan aburrida? —Con desdén, sus pupilas la observaron de arriba hacia abajo—. Sé que la cagamos en entrar a la casa de la vieja y que eso jodió tu beca, pero ya lo estás enmendando, has estudiado mucho y tus calificaciones subieron, ¿por qué no intentas consentirte un poco? —Le extendió una de las latas que llevaba en las manos—. Anda, di que sí._

_A medida que sus pupilas contemplaban la cerveza y su mente comenzaba a sentenciar que las palabras de Amber guardaban un poco de razón, Claire negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso. Aunque una parte de ella estuviese muriendo por aceptar su propuesta, no podía ser débil y ceder ante aquella tentación, no... su hermano no merecía algo como eso. Había luchado demasiado como para caer con algo tan frívolo como una simple y vulgar cerveza._

_—Disculpa, pero no puedo —espetó, pasando por su lado y encaminandose hacia la motocicleta—. En verdad tengo que irme._

_—Está bien, pero al menos comparte esta cerveza conmigo. —Una vez más extendió el envase hacia ella—. Por los viejos tiempos._

_Claire inspiró hondo y tornó hacia ella. La conocía muy bien, no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que cediera. A su pesar, supuso que el mal menor era seguirle el juego._

_—De acuerdo, pero solo un sorbo._

_Y ese maldito sorbo le había costado muy caro, pues precisamente cuando se encontraba en plena autopista, a escasos kilómetros de entrar en la ciudad, un oficial del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City se interpuso en medio de su camino, le hizo un gesto con la palma de su mano y sin ningún tipo de cordialidad la invitó a unirse al resto de los vehículos que aguardaban su turno para ser sometidos a un control rutinario. La estudiante inmediatamente siguió las instrucciones del policía y guió su motocicleta hacia el sitio indicado, pero en cuanto se percató de que el chequeo no solo implicaba una habitual revisión de documentos, sino que también incluía una prueba de alcoholemia, Claire comprendió de inmediato que acabaría metiéndose en problemas, esos que venía evitando desde hacía tanto tiempo... ¡Jodido karma!_

_Y por supuesto, así fue. Aquel infame pesimismo no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo, el alcoholímetro no tardó en delatar el maldito sorbo de cerveza que había ingerido hace algunas horas atrás. El oficial le informó que su registro de alcohol era mínimo, pero que debido a las reglas del procedimiento, sencillamente estaba obligado a llevarla en custodia. Claire quiso protestar, pero el autoritario polícia pareció cabrearse, y de un momento a otro la tomó del antebrazo, ignoró sus desesperadas justificaciones por zafar de la detención, y aunque no la esposó, de igual modo le ordenó acompañarle._

_Después de eso, la trasladaron a la comisaría y durante dos horas estuvo incomunicada y encerrada en una celda de aspecto lamentable. Claire llegó a creer que nadie acudiría a su rescate, pero apenas un oficial se acercó al calabozo en donde yacía encerrada y le ofreció realizar una llamada, las fuerzas no tardaron en regresar a su cuerpo. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios por la furia que fue acumulando en esas dos horas, endilgó de muy mal modo que no necesitaba hacer ninguna estúpida llamada, pues su hermano trabajaba para los S.T.A.R.S. y exigía que la llevasen cuanto antes con él._

_En un principio el policía dudó de sus palabras, pero tras echar un nuevo vistazo a sus documentos y leer el apellido Redfield entre ellos, finalmente cedió ante su petición. Abrió la puerta de su celda y en total silencio empezó a orientarla hacia aquella estancia._

_La oficina de la división S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba en la segunda planta de la sala oeste de la comisaría. Hasta allí llegó Claire escoltada por el silencioso policía, que señaló la entrada hacia dicho espacio con una mano. Ella lo miró de hito en hito. No parecía nada contento. En fin, a esas alturas le importaba muy poco._

_Claire sujetó el pomo y lo giró luchando contra la ansiedad de ver pronto a su hermano; sin esperar al oficial, entró y cerró la puerta tras su espalda._

_El entorno de la oficina era tal y como lo recordaba, incluso tenía todavía la chaqueta de Chris colgando de la pared próxima a su escritorio. Y seguía siendo igual de desordenado, por cierto. Una gran sonrisa asomó a su rostro... ¿dónde estaba su hermano?_

_—Usted es la señorita Redfield, ¿no?_

_Claire se giró bruscamente en la dirección de esa voz grave y de toque nasal que había pronunciado su apellido. De pronto, recordó aquel distintivo timbre; pertenecía al capitán de la división S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, a quien había visto en una oportunidad varios meses atrás._

_El ambiente estaba apagado gracias a algunas lámparas que rogaban un cambio de bombillo, mas pronto consiguió ubicarle en el que era su escritorio con la misma apariencia que recordaba: cabello rubio engominado hacia atrás, hombros bien formados y perfectamente visibles a través de la camisa, expresión distante... al menos lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar a través de los lentes oscuros que llevaba, curiosamente, dentro de una oficina. ¿Qué necesidad había de utilizarlos en ese espacio cerrado? ¿Tendría algún problema en las córneas, o algo así?_

_Llenó sus pulmones, preparándose para responder. Un agradable aroma a colonia almizclada inundó sus fosas nasales._

_—Me llamo Claire —le recordó en voz baja, pues la primera vez que se vieron también le mencionó su nombre de pila—. Señor... Capitán Wesker. —Vaciló, porque no sabía si llamarle "señor" o "capitán" como había optado en último momento por la costumbre de escuchar a Chris llamarle así._

_Él esbozó una media sonrisa. Parecía una mueca, sin embargo, el gesto le sumaba atractivo en vez de restárselo..._

_—Su hermano no volverá pronto, está asistiendo a la unidad de drogas en un atraco a las afueras de la ciudad._

_La muchacha se sintió decepcionada en un inicio, luego recordó que ese era el riesgo de haber ido a visitarlo sin aviso previo. Al instante, acudió a su memoria el "pequeño" detalle por el que se encontraba ahí: el oficial que la escoltaba afuera de la oficina la estaba esperando. ¡Mierda! Si Chris iba a tardarse, ¿cómo salía del problemita en que se había metido?_

_Algo debió captar Albert en su ademán nervioso, principalmente porque movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, que le hizo descruzar las piernas y echar el torso hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la madera de su escritorio._

_—¿Qué necesita? —inquirió en tono formal._

_—Esto... —¿Se lo decía, o no? Estaba muy confundida. Ni Jill ni Barry se encontraban tampoco, solo estaba Wesker... Bueno, qué diablos, tampoco es que tuviera muchas alternativas—. Verá, me detuvieron por error en un control de tránsito... bueno, no fue tan "por error", pero sí que se pasaron conmigo, estuve encerrada dos horas, tuve que decir que soy hermana de Chris para que me dejaran venir a..._

_—Un momento, señorita —la interrumpió el capitán, gesticulando también con una mano para hacer que se detuviera—. Necesito que respire profundo antes de explicarme, porque así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Hágalo —ordenó con la misma inflexión persuasiva que usaba con los miembros de su equipo; Claire se encontró siguiendo su indicación sin haberlo pensado siquiera—. Así está mejor. Ahora, volvamos al principio: ¿por qué la detuvieron?_

_La muchacha repitió la historia, esta vez en orden y sin omitir ningún detalle, ¿qué caso tenía? Wesker se iba a enterar de todos modos, lo mejor era ser lo más sincera posible, solo así obtendría su favor. Además, Chris le había comentado que el hombre no era de aquellos que aceptaran mentiras así como así. Era muy hábil identificando a aquellos que intentaban engañarlo, en los S.T.A.R.S. no había embusteros._

_—Por eso estoy aquí —finalizó su relato; todo su ademán revelaba vergüenza y un profundo arrepentimiento—, quería pedirle a Chris que hablara con el oficial para dejar anulada la detención. Fue solo un sorbo, capitán. Créame que he aprendido mi lección._

_Wesker no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Su forma de hablar era muy parecida a la de su hermano._

_—Hmmm... —sonaba igual al ronroneo bajo de una pantera—. ¿Qué edad tiene usted?_

_—Dieciocho —musitó. Él asintió una vez._

_—Tiene todavía un montón de años por delante para seguir haciendo estupideces, señorita. Pero... supongo que por hoy ha sido suficiente. —Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio para alzarse de la silla con un solo movimiento grácil—. ¿Dónde está ese oficial acosador?_

_"¿Acosador?", repitió Claire en su interior, divertida, en tanto Albert abandonaba su lugar y seguía las indicaciones que le daba para encontrarse con el policía. Escuchó un poco cómo hablaban, si bien no consiguió identificar ninguna palabra pues la puerta era de madera muy gruesa. Al poco rato, Wesker ingresó nuevamente a la oficina y la observó atentamente desde la ventaja que le aportaba su metro con noventa de estatura._

_—Asunto resuelto —anunció acomodándose los guantes—. Debo suponer que prefiere no comentarle este "pequeño incidente" a su hermano. ¿Me equivoco?_

_—No —su respuesta fue automática._

_Él le dedicó una mirada de aspecto mordaz._

_—No tengo problema en olvidarme de lo que acaba de pasar —Claire suspiró aliviada—... por el módico precio de un soborno._

_Se irguió con brusquedad. "¿Un qué?", saltó su cerebro de forma instantánea._

_—¿Qué... clase de soborno? —susurró preocupada._

_Todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza era dinero. Los sobornos siempre implicaban billetes, ¿no? Es decir, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella que no tuviera ya...?_

_Claire deglutió lentamente antes de fijarse en la expresión socarrona que había adoptado el capitán Wesker. ¿Se estaba burlando a su costa?_

_—No hay necesidad de preocuparse; diría que su imaginación le está jugando una mala pasada —se mofó, denotando en la curva de su boca que parecía disfrutar ponerla nerviosa—. Verá: tengo un largo turno por delante y ya no nos queda café —explicó señalando en la dirección donde se encontraba la moderna cafetera de la oficina, aporte de Barry Burton, que no podía vivir sin su chute legal diario de energía externa—, esa sería una gran manera de sobornar mi silencio._

_—¿Café? —repitió ella, aliviada._

_¿Solo un poco de cafeína bastaba para mantener el incidente lejos de los oídos de Chris? Maravilloso, simple, y totalmente alcanzable para la universitaria corta de fondos que era ella. Ya no había necesidad de temer por su escuálida billetera. Una sonrisa sincera le brotó en el rostro; Wesker perdió la suya._

_—Sé que hay una cafetería que atiende las veinticuatro horas a menos de tres calles. ¿Cómo le gusta?_

_La pregunta solo implicaba el bebestible, mas su forma de hablar, que era por naturaleza sugerente, convirtió la inocente frase en algo que podía ser malinterpretado. Wesker compuso una expresión ladina, delineando su labio inferior con la punta de un dedo enguantado._

_—Negro, con media cucharada de azúcar._

_Claire asintió una vez, luego encaminó sus pasos hacia la salida para ir en busca del soborno._

_Y regresó muy pronto; como era cerca de las dos de la mañana no se encontraban muchos civiles alrededor, aunque sí vio a varios policías tanto en su camino de ida como en el de vuelta. Al principio le preocupó toparse nuevamente con el oficial que la llevó en custodia, luego decidió no seguir preocupándose por eso._

_Llevaba ambos cafés —uno arriba del otro— en la mano izquierda. Abrió lentamente la puerta y buscó a Wesker con la mirada. No estaba sentado en su buró sino de pie, observando atentamente el enorme mural con el logo de la división S.T.A.R.S., que ocupaba buena parte de la pared que quedaba franqueando su escritorio como una especie de escudo. Debido a que la mano empezaba a escocerle por el calor del líquido, se apresuró a dejar ambos vasos de cartón en el mueble más próximo. No pudo hablar, porque la visión del capitán la dejó extrañamente muda._

_Albert estaba dándole la espalda. Tenía los brazos cruzados en la parte trasera de su cintura, mientras su torso se erguía con el garbo propio de quien exuda seguridad en sí mismo y no necesita la aprobación de nadie. Se fijó en sus manos, descubiertas de los guantes negros que le había visto antes de salir. Tenía dedos largos y gruesos. Daban la impresión de sostener un arma con mucha seguridad. De pronto, ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado como si estuviera analizando algo, y Claire pensó que todos sus movimientos eran elegantes, sutiles. Cuando lo conoció en ese primer encuentro, tuvo la misma percepción, y ahora solo estaba ratificándola. No se explicó por qué sus mejillas se tintaron de leve rubor hasta mucho tiempo después; ahora, Wesker había volteado hacia ella lentamente, serio, alzando ligeramente una ceja._

_—No ha tardado mucho. ¿Tiene calor? —preguntó reparando en su rostro sonrojado._

_Claire forzó una risa incómoda a través de sus dientes._

_—Vine corriendo para que no se enfriara el café. —Buscó rápidamente dónde había dejado los vasos, cogió uno y se acercó a Wesker—. Aquí tiene._

_Procurando no revelar que se encontraba un poco agitada, y nada tenía que ver con esa carrera hipotética que inventó para salir del paso, la muchacha le tendió el café con gesto solícito. Lo que no esperaba era que Wesker rozara su piel directamente al tomarlo. Se sintió caliente, áspero, pero no resultaba en absoluto desagradable. La cercanía de su cuerpo le permitió apreciar con mayor detalle el aroma almizclado que emanaba de él, y era tan delicioso como varonil._

_—Gracias —susurró el capitán, quitando la tapa para darle un sorbo al líquido caliente._

_Claire no se perdió detalle del movimiento que hizo su nuez cuando tragó, ni de cómo se lamió los labios para arrastrar al interior de su boca la borra de café que se hallaba en el borde del vaso. Eran gestos completamente casuales que, sin embargo, en esas circunstancias específicas, le parecieron terriblemente eróticos. ¿Era normal reaccionar así ante algo tan trivial?_

_—Se le va a enfriar el suyo. —Albert señaló el otro café con el mentón, todavía en el mueble donde Claire lo había dejado al entrar._

_Maldita sea. Si él supiera que ya no lo necesitaba para capear el frío de esa noche...»_

Claire hizo una pausa para tomar aire en esa parte del relato, en tanto un gesto increíblemente sombrío se apoderó de su expresión facial. No necesitaba tener un espejo a mano para saber el dolor que evidenciaba su rostro, este quedaba perfectamente visible en la mirada conmovida y misericordiosa que los orbes azules de Leon no tardaron en demostrar. Su semblante, estoico y sereno la mayor parte del tiempo, de pronto parecía demasiado compungido como para atreverse a interrumpir el venerable mutismo que se había instaurado entre ambos.

Sin embargo, pese a mostrar una evidente carencia respecto a sus habilidades de consuelo, Kennedy realizó su mejor esfuerzo por intentarlo, porque ella valía la pena. En silencio se inclinó en su dirección, tomó una de sus manos y con sumo cuidado deslizó el dedo pulgar sobre el dorso de su extremidad. Claire agachó la cabeza al percibir el delicado contacto que los unía.

Era difícil romper un momento tan cargado de sentimientos como aquel, pero Leon sentía la necesidad de alentarla a continuar hablando. Le pareció que estaba abriéndose en canal, como si hubiera guardado todo ese dolor en su interior, sin liberarlo.

Si él era el elegido para ayudarla a superar lo que fuera que le ocurrió, pues enhorabuena. Abrió la boca lentamente con la intención de decir algo que reanudara el relato, pero Claire se le adelantó volviendo a mirarlo con sus ojos brillando de humedad.

—En ese instante lo supe, Leon —afirmó, mientras respondía a su muestra de afecto y le daba un apretón ligero a su mano—: supe que ese hombre iba a transformarse en mi perdición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras: Ciao, lectores de Resident Evil, ¿cómo se encuentran?
> 
> Primero queremos agradecer a quienes nos apoyaron y comentaron en el capítulo pasado (sobre todo en wattpad, nos ha ido bastante bien); en serio deseamos decirles que nos hicieron inmensamente felices. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Tanto los que nos escriben como quienes, desde las sombras, disfrutan del fic.
> 
> Esperamos de todo corazón que Arlequín parte I también les haya gustado porque, como verán, aún está incompleto y nos espera una intensa (Oh sí, MUY intensa) segunda parte, en la que por supuesto, esperamos contar con vuestro maravilloso apoyo.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá en el siguiente capi?
> 
> No somos muy fanáticas del Weskerfield, pero a modo de desafío personal nos hemos propuesto escribir retos que, como escritoras, nos hagan esforzarnos al máximo. Y como la modestia fingida no nos va, hemos de admitir que estamos bastante conformes con los resultados y esperamos que ustedes también lo estén. De hecho, incluso estamos pensando en hacer una tercera parte siguiendo este arco, y dicho one shot tendría su desarrollo post eventos Resident Evil Code Veronica, con Leon y Claire como protagonistas. En fin, si quieres saber más de eso, muéstranos tu entusiasmo a través de una estrellita o un comentario. También agradecemos cualquier tipo de crítica, siempre y cuando sea constructiva y respetuosa.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leernos!
> 
> Con cariño,
> 
> Ary Lee / Stacy Adler


	3. Arlequín Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Colaboración con Ary Lee] Arlequín Parte II: El licor hace que Claire profundice más y más en esa época que habría deseado olvidar. Albert Wesker fue una sombra que ocultó por mucho tiempo gran parte de su luz, y eso queda demostrado para Leon mientras escucha su relato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. A pesar de lo que han hecho en el último tiempo con la franquicia, seguimos amándolo como el primer día, por eso escribimos con todo nuestro cariño sobre estos personajes tan entrañables.
> 
> Esta historia también la puedes encontrar en fanfiction.net en el perfil de Ary Lee.

**Arlequín Parte II.**

_Por Ary Lee & Stacy Adler._

«En ese instante lo supe, Leon: supe que ese hombre iba a transformarse en mi perdición».

Bastó con que Claire finalizara aquella frase para que el joven policía alzara el rostro y pusiera especial atención a su semblante; la forma en que su dulce voz se había quebrado en la última palabra realmente le produjo un estremecimiento inquietante, pues no le agradaba en absoluto que su compañera —dueña de una habitual actitud sonriente y luminosa— luciera de pronto un rictus tan lúgubre y abatido. Era como si el simple hecho de recordar a ese tipo fuese más que suficiente para acabar con su entereza, que pese a haber dado la impresión de ser inquebrantable, hoy yacía más endeble que nunca.

Sintiéndose contrariado, Kennedy volvió a descender la mirada. Una parte de sí quería disculparse por incitarla a hablar sobre algo tan íntimo, pero la otra parte insistía en hacer exactamente lo contrario; después de todo, estaba seguro de que pese a ser doloroso e incómodo, sacar todo ese _ácido_ de su interior finalmente lograría hacerla sentir reconfortada y quitarle al menos algo de agobio.

Mientras sus pupilas vagaban por lo bajo y se percataba de que sus manos aún continuaban unidas, Leon entrelazó sus dedos y con presteza reafirmó el agarre. Era un contacto que no les molestaba, muy por el contrario, les hacía falta y experimentarlo parecía brindarles fuerzas a ambos. Ella tampoco apartó la suya cuando se animó a servir más vino y se estiró un poco para alcanzar la botella, pues en lugar de quebrantar ese bonito nexo, Claire prefirió valorar la calidez de aquel tacto y realizar todo lo anterior utilizando solamente una mano.

—Tú con Wesker y yo con Ada... Es evidente que las atracciones fatales no son nuestro fuerte, ¿verdad? —Aunque el comentario logró aminorar los ánimos y, por ende, también arrebatarles un par de carcajadas, ambos sabían que pese a sonar deplorable y bastante humillante, muy en el fondo aquella frase estaba cargada de razón—. ¿Sabes? —agregó, recuperando la seriedad—, me siento culpable por haberte incentivado a platicar sobre esto, pero... al mismo tiempo, estoy convencido de que haberlo hecho sigue siendo lo correcto. Sé que en un principio duele como los mil demonios, pero créeme, Claire: en cuanto te lo quites de en medio, poco a poco acabarás sintiéndote mejor.

En tanto arqueaba una de sus cejas y fingía un gesto suspicaz, la joven le miró fijamente.

—¿Acaso lo dice por experiencia propia, señor Kennedy?

Él sonrió mientras asentía enérgicamente.

—Sí, y lo comprendí gracias a una alocada chica que resultó ser muy sabia. Ella me hizo entender que meter el dedo en la llaga no es tan malo como creía.

Sabiendo que el comentario aludía a su propia persona, Claire dejó que algunas risitas de toque menos amargo estiraran por completo sus labios húmedos de vino. Pues sí... definitivamente sería agradable sentirse un poco liberada, después de todo, solo ella sabía cuánto necesitaba —por muy ínfimo que fuese—, percibir un poco de su consciencia más liviana y distante de aquella carga. Supuso que así se sintió Leon cuando hablaron algunas noches atrás, aunque no dejaba de parecerle sorprendente que esa conversación, de inicio trivial, pudiese haber obtenido resultados tan reconfortantes y terapéuticos para él.

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente con una plegaria silenciosa de ser bendecida también con sensaciones como las que experimentó su amigo. En tanto bebía, el calor de sus dedos entrelazados la ayudaba a no sucumbir al frío interior que estaba agazapado, esperando a atacarla en cuanto se atreviera a continuar la historia. Ni siquiera se había asomado a la parte más difícil y ya tenía miedo de llegar...

—Claire, ve a tu propio ritmo —musitó Leon. Las palabras parecieron deslizarse suavemente entre ellos, tan dóciles, tan mansas, tan... reparadoras.

¿Podía leerle la mente, acaso? ¿Tendría ese poder? Tal vez, lo único que ocurría allí era un despliegue de la empatía más pura. Calzaba con la personalidad de Leon, había que reconocerlo.

Visiblemente indecisa, Claire fue tanteando frases antes de, finalmente, continuar con su relato.

—Vas a pensar que mi vida era una _comedia de situaciones_ , pues Chris terminó por enterarse igual de mi detención. Con todo lo que traté de evitarlo, y ya ves.

—¿Cómo? —La pregunta parecía redundante, pero realmente no pudo evitarlo.

—Y lo peor fue Wesker no me delató, tampoco quien me llevó a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., sino el oficial que me hizo el control. El primero —sonrió con un poco de tristeza, como si aún le doliese recordar ese deplorable episodio de mala suerte—. Eventualmente discutí con mi hermano sobre eso por teléfono, fue horrible... —sin darse cuenta, terminó la unión con Leon para llevarse ambas manos al rostro y cubrirlo como si estuviera sufriendo una gran vergüenza—. Chris dijo: «¿Hasta cuándo vas a madurar? ¿De qué sirve una nota sobresaliente si sigues portándote como una cría irresponsable?». Sí, tenía razón, pero escucharlo así me hizo mucho daño. Por él, no por mí —aclaró—, porque me esforcé tanto en agradarle y metí la pata en algo así de absurdo... Ahora lo veo con más claridad, entiendo cada error que cometí, cada vez que herí a mi hermano, que me herí yo... —apartó las manos y permitió que Leon viese su rostro. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez—. Me hubiera gustado llegar a estas mismas conclusiones en aquel momento; en cambio, lo que hice fue reaccionar como quien echa leña al fuego.

—No esperaba menos de una adolescente rebelde —dijo en broma, buscando distraer a Claire y que despejara un poco la bruma de su mente.

—Los Redfield somos un poquito obstinados —explicó. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa algo torcida.

—Creí que eso estaba relacionado al color de tu cabello.

Bueno, si algo había que concederle a Leon Kennedy, aparte de un aspecto fantástico, era que no se pasaban penas a su lado. Claire sintió su espíritu renovado para continuar el relato.

—Entonces, como estaba tan resentida con Chris, decidí no quedarme los días que había estimado en un inicio. Dije, «¡a la mierda _Raccoon City_! Me iré ahora mismo a casa, así aprenderá a apreciarme». Qué tonta —matizó, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Pero fui aún más tonta cuando decidí que, antes de volver a mi ciudad, debía despedirme de _él_.

.

_«Claire estuvo mucho tiempo frente al teléfono de su habitación en el hotel, deliberando si atreverse o no a hacer la llamada telefónica que venía pensando desde que cortó el teléfono, furiosa, tras gritarle a Chris que no era su padre, sino su hermano. En realidad, se arrepintió tan pronto aquella frase emergió de sus labios, pero considerando que estaba acezando por la frustración y que ya era bastante tarde para ofrecerle una disculpa, solo atinó a encajar bruscamente el auricular en su soporte._

_—Al diablo, él también se pasó conmigo —masculló entre dientes, sosteniendo el número de la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. entre sus dedos._

_¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no llamarle? Finalmente, si Chris se enteró de su detención no fue cosa de aquel hombre, había cumplido su palabra... Seguro que el "soborno" era solo una excusa. Su hermano le dijo en alguna ocasión que el capitán parecía disfrutar meterse con él, cosa que a su criterio, debía ser un motivo más que suficiente para desear mantenerlo lejos, pero siendo franca, Claire sentía precisamente lo contrario y, pese a esforzarse por intentar actuar con sensatez, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se había sentido el simple roce de su mano._

_"Solo quiero despedirme y volver agradecer lo que hizo por mí, ¿qué tiene eso de malo", se preguntó, mientras ignoraba por completo que, por mucho que intentase planteárselo de un modo simplista, aquello no dejaba de ser jodidamente absurdo e inadecuado. Sin embargo... en su frágil mente abatida ya comenzaba a tejerse una idea sumamente arriesgada que tenía el efecto de seducirla como un buen vino. Pese a encender todas las alertas de su cerebro, Claire ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a tomar dichas advertencias en serio, mal que mal, ¿de quién se suponía que debía desconfiar? ¿Del capitán Wesker? Por favor... ¿Qué debía temer de él, si técnicamente durante esa noche nefasta había sido la única persona que, sin juicios de por medio, estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla? Aquello no le hacía sentido._

_Totalmente embaucada e incapaz de sopesar las devastadoras consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus actos, Claire estiró una mano hacia el teléfono, tragó una extensa bocanada de aire y, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como absorta, sencillamente se aventuró a realizar la llamada._

_Tal vez de lo que realmente debía desconfiar era lo irracional que estaba siendo, pero si era honesta, aquello había dejado de tener importancia mucho rato atrás._

_En cuanto marcó el último número y arrimó el auricular del teléfono hacia su oído, el interior de su cabeza no tardó en percibir el eco de sus propios latidos cardíacos, pues de pronto se oían persistentes y agitados, como si quisieran advertirle algo... aunque no supiera bien el qué._

_—Buenas noches —sacándola de sus cavilaciones, una voz masculina que no se asemejaba en nada a la del capitán Wesker, rápidamente se manifestó a través de la línea—, habla el agente Aiken, usted se ha comunicado directamente con la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

_Claire tragó saliva, no esperaba que un policía de la categoría de Wesker atendiese el telefono, pero tampoco había previsto que lo hiciera directamente un compañero de Chris, por lo general esas llamadas solían ser atendidas por una recepcionista que las derivaba hacia los respectivos escritorios de los agentes, pero como siempre, su maldita suerte decidía jugarle un inconveniente._

_—Yo... —Si lo meditaba un poco, tampoco debía sentirse extrañada, era bastante tarde y no resultaba descabellado pensar que el turno de noche se hiciese cargo de sus propias llamadas—. Este... quisiera comunicarme con el capitán Wesker. —Carraspeó, nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando el agente Aiken preguntase su nombre? ¿Que su apellido era Redfield y que, pese a ser hermana de Chris, no estaba llamándolo a él?_

_—¿Quién le llama?_

_"Perfecto, Claire, esto deja en evidencia que definitivamente eres la reina de la estupidez"._

_—Bueno, yo... —esforzándose por salir victoriosa de aquella interrogante, su mente no tardó en empezar a idear una respuesta que sonase convincente y, al mismo tiempo, comprensible para Albert—, solo dígale que soy quien estuvo platicando con él sobre aquel caso que está siendo investigado por soborno._

_—De acuerdo, deme unos segundos._

_Sonrió emocionada; después de todo, aquello no había sido tan complicado. Comenzó a contar los segundos de espera antes de darse cuenta, chasqueando la lengua contra su paladar empleando cierto ritmo. Calló en cuanto escuchó que la llamada había sido transferida por fin._

_—Sabe que los casos de cohecho son penados con cárcel, ¿o no, señorita?_

_A Claire se le encogieron los dedos de los pies cuando el tono grave y nasal de Wesker alcanzó sus oídos. Le resultaba un sonido tan avasallador que, por mucho que intentase no deleitarse, tenía bastante en claro que esa voz, impetuosa y acérrima, iba a terminar destruyendo su sistema nervioso. Calentaba lugares de su organismo que no debía estar sintiendo en ese minuto, aunque en ese minuto no le prestase real atención a ese pequeño detalle._

_—Por eso es tan importante no dejar cabos sueltos —replicó en tono juguetón._

_—¿Usted es un cabo suelto? —Claire se mordió el labio inferior, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo y ya percibía como si su vientre bajo estuviese ardiendo en medio de grandes llamas—. Parece que quiere invertir los papeles. ¿Debería sobornarla?_

_—Puede ser... aunque estoy por volver a mi ciudad, será difícil que me encuentre allá._

_¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan emocionante una simple conversación telefónica?_

_Oh sí, posiblemente desde que sus hormonas habían caído rendidas ante los encantos del jefe de su hermano._

_—Si me lo propongo, puedo encontrarla en donde esté._

_"De acuerdo, ahí va..."_

_—¿Qué tal dentro de media hora, en la cafetería a dos calles de la comisaría? —Consumida por la ansiedad, y antes de que su interlocutor pudiese entregar una respuesta, Claire volvió a tomar la palabra—. Verá, yo... yo solo quiero decirle algo antes de irme... —brutalmente inquieta, cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza—. No sé si será relevante para usted, pero al menos yo sí... deseo que me escuche. Solo un par de minutos, lo prometo. Aunque entendería si no puede asistir, seguro que está muy ocupado..._

_Albert la interrumpió con una frase que le resultó inesperada:_

_—Me basta con que sea importante para usted. La veo en media hora. —Y cortó la comunicación._

_Durante un tiempo que fue incapaz de contabilizar, Claire simplemente permaneció inerte. La llamada había finalizado hace un rato, pero ella se sentía demasiado abrumada como para reaccionar. No podía hacerlo, al menos, no después de haber oído la respuesta de Wesker._

_"Me basta con que sea importante para usted"._

_Mientras su mente sopesaba miles de razones para no malinterpretar esa frase, su corazón insistía en latir desbocado._

_¿Realmente le importaba? ¿Ella, o lo que tuviera que decir? Demasiado para analizar. Se le iba a fundir el cerebro junto con su entrepierna en cualquier minuto»._

_._

—Así que la tonta de mí salió casi bailando del hotel —declaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Qué estupidez, de verdad. No debí ilusionarme por algo tan trivial, pero... —mordió su carnoso labio inferior, eligiendo las palabras más adecuadas para explicar la confusa maraña de pensamientos que acaparaban su mente.

Leon, cruzado de brazos frente a ella, movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

—Ah, las hormonas —murmuró en tono comprensivo—. Sé lo que es eso. Hay personas que nos hacen sentir en llamas con tan solo su voz, o su proximidad física. La química es muy difícil de resistir cuando la encontramos en alguien —parecía un profesor con un doctorado en _oxitocina_ por la confianza que desprendían sus palabras—, y es muy probable que terminemos haciendo tonterías solo por sentir aunque sea un instante de placer.

—Cualquiera diría que eres un experto en la materia —se mofó Claire.

—Cuando era adolescente, me pasaba con casi todas las mujeres —respondió entre risas—, y la última vez pudo costarme la vida. Dios, necesito madurar... —agachó la cabeza y frotó su frente, ahora con gesto melancólico. La muchacha guardó silencio a la espera de que continuara, lo cual tardó un poco más de lo previsto, pues su interlocutor buscaba cómo cambiar de tema—. ¿Sabes, Claire? —dijo finalmente—, en el cuerpo de policía nos enseñan muchas cosas acerca del comportamiento humano, especialmente aquellas que pueden influir en las decisiones de los demás, tanto en la vida diaria como en situaciones de peligro. Aprendí que una estrategia muy común de los manipuladores es hacer sentir a la otra persona que es muy importante con frases o hechos simples. Y, por la forma en que te expresas sobre ese tal Wesker, diría que es _ese_ tipo de persona.

La pelirroja adoptó una expresión compungida.

—Tienes razón. —Unió las puntas de sus dedos mirándolos con distancia, como si guardaran respuestas que por sí misma no podía encontrar—. Creo que siempre supe, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, que él no buscaba lo mismo que yo. Mucho más adelante comprendí mejor las cosas... en ese momento estaba cegada.

—Las hormonas —repitió Leon, sonriendo.

Claire terminó riendo por los comentarios de su amigo, aunque sus carcajadas llevaban un leve dejo cortante.

**_._ **

_«Wesker se encontraba de pie, esperándola de espaldas junto a la entrada de la cafetería. No daba la impresión de tener prisa, pero que no se hubiese tomado la molestia de ingresar al local, era un claro signo de que no contaba con tiempo suficiente como para charlar o beberse otro café... Sin embargo ahí estaba, haciéndola sentir honrada mientras le concedía un improvisado espacio en su apretada agenda._

_Apenas estacionó la motocicleta y se despojó del casco que cubría su cabeza, Claire titubeó y padeció un efímero instante de sensatez. De pronto, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo una terrible locura. ¿Qué demonios pretendía viéndose a escondidas con él? ¡Por Dios, tenía dieciocho años y era muy probable que el capitán de lo S.T.A.R.S. fácilmente la doblase en edad! Sin mencionar que estaba ignorando olímpicamente el detalle más relevante: Albert Wesker era el jefe de su hermano. ¡De su hermano! Que, a pesar de haberse comportado como un idiota, seguía siendo la única persona que realmente le importaba en el mundo. Por eso, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que lo estaba traicionando con su actitud irresponsable. Si bien Wesker y Chris mantenían una relación bastante cordial, Claire también era consciente de que su hermano solía ser blanco de su constante tiranía_ **** _y mal humor. Él mismo se lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones y no dudaba que fuese cierto; a fin de cuentas, Chris era un ser humano como cualquiera y podía tener muchos defectos, pero mentir jamás fue uno de ellos. La mayor parte del tiempo acostumbraba a ser honesto —demasiado, de hecho— y eso le producía un mal presentimiento, porque en medio de su fuero interno... una voz siseante no dejaba de repetir que se alejase, pues era muy probable que Wesker no tuviera las mismas expectativas que ella cuando aceptó el encuentro._

_¿Sería esta su versión de una broma para molestar a Chris?_

_Negó con la cabeza y de golpe detuvo esos pensamientos. No podía creer que su baja autoestima la estuviese haciendo dudar de semejante forma. Era patético, incluso para alguien tan novata como ella. Tanto si Wesker deseaba únicamente burlarse como si no, ella buscaría salir airosa de la situación. No era una cría como para escapar de un adulto con intenciones adultas._

_Decidida a no dar marcha atrás, inspiró profundo y comenzó a descender de la Harley Davidson, debía relajarse y hacer caso omiso a todas esas deducciones infundadas. Ya estaba ahí, y a juzgar por la forma en que Wesker tensó ligeramente su postura, podía inferir que él también acababa de advertir su llegada._

_Sin despegarle la vista de encima, Claire comenzó a reducir la distancia que los separaba, y él por su parte, lentamente empezó a tornarse en su dirección. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero percibía con claridad su ritmo cardiaco incrementarse a cada paso que iba dando, como también el aire se hizo de pronto más denso y una serie de sensaciones alucinógenas entorpecieron lentamente sus pensamientos. Wesker estaba provocando que acabase de hundirse en el surrealismo más perturbador de su existencia, frente a él sentía el asfalto desvanecerse y transformarse en una especie de supernova; de repente flotaba y los sonidos a su alrededor se esfumaban, como si vagase en el espacio y no existiese nada más que su presencia y esa maldita fuerza de atracción que la absorbía hacia su cuerpo._

_Estando a menos de un metro y sin comprender cómo había podido llegar sin sufrir un colapso nervioso, Claire se plantó en frente suyo._

_—Si le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, por favor discúlpeme —comentó a modo de saludo—, lo último que querría hacer era volver a molestarle._

_—Tranquilícese, no me molesta para nada —respondió con simpleza—. Es cierto que no cuento con demasiado tiempo libre, pero no se preocupe, puedo permitirme estar ausente un par de minutos._

_—¿Está seguro?_

_—Sí, señorita Redfield. —Ahora parecía ligeramente irritado. Claire se arrepintió por haber insistido y tomó nota mental de su reacción—. El escuadrón parece demasiado ocupado en planificar el cumpleaños de Brad Vickers, ni siquiera notarán que salí._

_—¿Cuándo será? —Sin notarlo, estaba tomando cada vez más confianza para dirigirse a él._

_—El próximo fin de semana —explicó, luego frunció el ceño—. No me diga que usted también está interesada en participar._

_—¿Usted no?_

_Tras percatarse de que lucía incómodo, Claire sonrió con diversión. La interrogante incluso parecía haberle ofendido un poco._

_—Por supuesto que no —obvió, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y todo su ademán comenzaba a denotar rechazo—, aborrezco el ruido y los tumultos sociales. Pero supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar sobre algo tan trivial como eso —murmuró cruzándose de brazos._

_—En absoluto_ **** _—rectificó con premura—. Yo... en verdad le agradezco que haya venido —musitó cabizbaja, llevándose ambas manos hacia los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, no podía irme sin antes despedirme y agradecer todo lo que hizo por mí._

_Albert ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado de su hombro, abandonando la postura defensiva que adoptó tan solo unos instantes atrás._

_—Sabe tanto como yo que aquel "soborno" fue un agradecimiento aceptado de mutuo acuerdo. —Albert avanzó un paso y aquello inmediatamente la obligó a alzar el rostro—. ¿Me permite decirle algo? —Claire movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa—: Resulta bastante extraño que se vaya de la ciudad a tan poco tiempo de haber llegado... Me hace pensar que tuvo problemas con su hermano. ¿Adiviné?_

_Mierda, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de interpretar sus pensamientos con tanta exactitud? ¿Acaso le bastaba con mirar a través de sus ojos para introducirse en su mente y leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratase?_

_Tragó saliva, rogando que especialmente lo último no fuese cierto._

_—Sí —admitió por medio de un suspiro—, pero no crea que le pedí esta reunión porque desconfío de su palabra..._

_—¿Siempre es así de ansiosa cuando se dirige a alguien más? —la frenó sonriendo y dando nuevamente la arrogante impresión de disfrutar su nerviosismo—. Descuide, sé que no está aquí por ese motivo._

_Ella rápidamente volvió a asentir._

_—Eso sería lo último que habría pasado por mi cabeza. —Bajo un gesto reflexivo, Claire mordió el interior de su mejilla, luego soltó un nuevo suspiro y, previo a seguir, se tomó un ligero instante de calma—. Seré honesta: hay muchas cosas que aún desconozco del mundo adulto y quizás, para un hombre como usted, esto resulte una tontería absoluta, pero en verdad necesitaba darle las gracias apropiadamente. —Sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de su cara, alargó una de sus manos y con timidez la extendió hacia él—. Gracias por ser la única persona que me ha tratado con amabilidad en los últimos dos meses de mi existencia. Eso es todo, capitán._

_Mientras Wesker correspondía al gesto y su mirada parecía recaer sobre la reciente unión de sus manos, Claire maldijo más que nunca que llevase encima esas impertinentes gafas; necesitaba ver la expresión de sus ojos y comprobar si ese contacto lo estaba haciendo sentirse tan vulnerable y expuesto como a ella._

_"Seguro que no", pensó con un poco de amargura. En ese instante, Wesker sonrió de costado y su expresión se tornó burlona._

_—Sabe que los adultos no solemos agradecer de esta manera, ¿verdad?_

_—Pues... —Atraída por lo enigmático y excitante que sonaba, la joven se quedó mirándole, petrificada. Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia a sus palabras, de seguro solo estaba volviendo a malinterpretarlo—, recién le confesé que aún desconocía muchos aspectos de la adultez. —¿Por qué demonios seguía hablándole cuando su voz sonaba como si acabase de perder la mitad de su potencia?—. Aunque... no tendría ningún problema si quisiera orientarme un poco..._

_Pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? La unión de sus manos solo sirvió para hacerla formular un montón de tonterías. El tacto de la piel de Wesker le quemaba la palma y no creía ser capaz de soportarlo por demasiado tiempo. De inmediato quiso apartarse, pero en cuanto manifestó intenciones de hacerlo, Wesker tiró de su mano y la acercó sorpresivamente hacia él, quedando sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Claire no supo qué hacer, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil y lo único que continuó en movimiento fueron sus pestañas, que subían y bajaban de manera casi convulsa._

_—¿Está segura de que desea aprender a comportarse como un adulto? —Albert guió su extremidad libre en dirección a sus ojos, cogió la varilla izquierda de sus gafas y lentamente comenzó a desprenderlas de su cara—. ¿En verdad está dispuesta a mentir, a ser más directa y menos ingenua? Es un largo camino, especialmente para una jovencita como usted._

_En cuanto el azul de sus iris quedó al descubierto, Claire perdió una guerra de la que ni siquiera tenía conocimiento. Wesker y la intensidad de esa mirada sencillamente la habían aniquilado por completo, pues debía admitir que su atracción hacia él acababa de sobrepasar cualquier límite que hubiese podido considerar como violento, lo que estaba experimentando al verse reflejada en su mirada, no hacía más que confirmarlo. Literalmente estaba pendiendo de su mano._

_Acentuando su capacidad observativa, y sin siquiera molestarse en disimularlo, Wesker comenzó a analizar las reacciones de la muchacha. El ritmo de su respiración, los labios cada vez más rojos, la expansión en aumento de sus pupilas, todo le indicaba cuánto efecto tenían sus acciones sobre ella... cuán vulnerable era ante su presencia._

_—Hmmm... —apretó sutilmente el contacto entre sus manos; ella respondió lamiéndose los labios por reflejo—. Deduzco que, antes de llegar a lo más denso, aún tiene muchas otras áreas en las que practicar..._

_Y ahora que no existían trabas para analizar su mirada, Claire podía asegurar que no estaba malinterpretando nada. Aquello era totalmente deliberado._

_—¿Alguna... sugerencia para comenzar? —siseó, tratando de descifrar lo que escondía su habitual y enigmática expresión facial—. S-se supone que es usted quien me debe orien..._

_No supo si fueron sus palabras, o si de plano fue ella misma quien murió al ser abordada por los labios del capitán, pero de pronto, cada músculo de su cuerpo se quedó inerte y azorado con tan solo el leve roce de la boca con sabor a cafeína que se apoderó de su aliento._

_En un inicio, Claire no logró acomodarse al ritmo que Albert estaba marcando, luego concluyó en un pequeño rincón de su cerebro que todavía funcionaba, aunque muy poco, que lo mejor era dejarle hacer y aprender de su forma invasiva, aguerrida, con que la besaba. Era como si marcara territorio con cada paso que daba su lengua en las paredes interiores de su boca, como si su hálito caliente reclamara posesión en ella hasta el último rincón por la manera en que se introducía a viva fuerza cada vez que respiraban. El contacto era húmedo y caliente, también metódico, con cada movimiento previamente calculado. Y resultaba sumamente erótico, más considerando que ambos estaban al aire libre y cualquiera podía verlos; el que aquello no fuese un problema para él volvió a noquearla. Su lengua, a ratos suave como el satín, a ratos más áspera e insistente, le arrancaba suspiros y la obligó a preguntarse cuánta experiencia debía tener para excitar a alguien con algo tan insignificante como un ósculo._

_Wesker la besó por medio minuto. A Claire, no obstante, se le antojó como un siglo. Un delicioso e incomparable siglo. Luego, él la separó colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Se veía igual que antes de iniciar el contacto, no se le había movido un solo cabello de su lugar, mientras que ella —no necesitaba un espejo para saberlo— tenía las mejillas ardiendo de rubor y su respiración era la de un atleta que recién había corrido la maratón. ¡Qué injusticia! Lo peor era que ni siquiera la había abrazado, pues sus manos se mantuvieron en sus hombros todo el tiempo, aunque eso lo notó mucho tiempo después._

_—Primera lección: así es como besan los adultos, señorita. —Y rompió el contacto por completo, colocándose nuevamente los anteojos oscuros—. Nos vemos la próxima semana —finalizó dándole la espalda sin aguardar respuesta, pues su tono no admitía réplica._

_Con esa simple frase quedó muy claro que esperaba una nueva reunión, y ella no supo reaccionar a su tono imperativo. Saboreándolo todavía en su paladar, Claire se limitó a asentir aunque él ya no la veía. No quiso pedirle que se volteara, ni agregar alguna despedida verbal, pues temía que su voz se quebrase revelando el intenso nerviosismo que atenazaba sus entrañas. Se suponía que estaba aprendiendo a ser una adulta, y los adultos no se ponen nerviosos con un simple beso, ¿verdad?»._

_._

Leon no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el cabello cayendo suavemente sobre un lado de su frente. De forma vaga, Claire se preguntó si reaccionaba así porque no sabía qué decir acerca de la historia que le estaba contando, o porque la comprendía mejor de lo que esperaba. Como fuera, la conexión que se instauró entre ellos desde el primer momento de conocerse fue volviéndose cada vez más fuerte con el transcurso de los días, y esta conversación parecía una prueba fidedigna de que no estaba imaginando cosas: su unión _era_ real. Ella tragó saliva mientras evaluaba cómo explicar lo que había sentido en compañía de Wesker.

—Supongo que, a veces, la excitación hace que los jóvenes nos sintamos como adultos con el mundo en nuestras manos, ¿no crees?

Leon arqueó una ceja. Pese a que lo anterior tenía cierto tinte filosófico, también resultaba bastante ilógico. Por eso, y porque Claire en todo ese rato no había dejado de rellenar su vaso con vino, no se molestó en replicar el comentario. La muchacha ya arrastraba las palabras desde que entró en detalles sobre ese primer beso con el capitán, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de calor por el relato y el licor, ¿qué razonamiento lógico podía surgir de sus labios en esas circunstancias? Además, él también estaba un poco mareado, no podía negarlo.

—Lo que dije sonó muy bonito, pero evidentemente es un error —continuó Claire, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Leon sin saberlo—; para afrontar la adultez, nuestras experiencias sexuales están muy lejos de ser un aporte significativo —sentenció, decidida.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Ahora sí que el policía la interrumpió, dejando su vaso toscamente sobre la mesa. Al instante, Claire dio un respingo y pestañeó repetidas veces ante la brusca exclamación. Como su amigo la escuchaba en un respetuoso silencio, que lo rompiera de esa forma tan vehemente fue una gran sorpresa para ella—. No porque ese tipo te haya hecho sufrir tienes que adoptar una idea negativa sobre el sexo. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es lo más importante en la vida de un adulto, pero tampoco se puede calificar de algo intrascendente... —Ahí se detuvo, pues notó que el vino le había afectado también, incluso más de lo que consideró inicialmente. El alcohol le había tomado como víctima, de otra forma no se explicaba por qué demonios le incomodaba tanto el rechazo que Claire parecía haber adoptado en cuanto al sexo. En forma repentina, descendió la vista y apretó la mandíbula. Eso ni siquiera debería importarle, ¿o si?—. Bueno... solo digo que, más temprano que tarde, todos acabamos siendo tentados.

—No es cierto —replicó la joven, adoptando un mohín obstinado—. ¿Qué hay de quienes deciden vivir en celibato?

—¡Celibato! —repitió, a punto de reír—. Esas son tonterías... igual acaban cediendo. Incluso Jesús lo hizo, ¿qué queda para el resto de los mortales? —masculló, mientras le restaba importancia al asunto haciendo un gesto de manos.

Claire imitó la forma en que Leon había dejado su vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa, por lo que esta vez fue él quien se sobresaltó.

—¡Ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de eso!

—¡Venga ya! Todos sabemos que fue con María Magdalena.

Y aunque para Claire en un inicio aquello pareció carecer de sentido, de repente chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Como en _La última tentación de Cristo_.

—Exacto —concedió apuntándola con un dedo, sin caer en cuenta de que el vino les estaba haciendo sostener una charla sumamente ridícula y fuera de contexto—. Por eso digo que a la larga todo se reduce a las hormonas.

La joven rodó los ojos.

—Me estás hartando con eso de las hormonas.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, formando una sonrisa seductora en los labios—. ¿Te las estoy alborotando?

Con evidentes intenciones de seguirle el juego, Claire arrugó el entrecejo y de modo instantáneo se fingió ofendida; deseaba incomodarlo y acabar truncando la balanza a su favor, pero todo eso se vino abajo en cuanto lo vio guiñarle un ojo, pues sin poder evitarlo, acabó soltando una carcajada tan escandalosa que se vio obligada a cubrirse los labios con la palma de una mano.

—Eres un...

—Un hombre perfecto —aseveró, cortando su oración—, pero basta ya, _señorita_... creo que nos estamos desviando del tema principal.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, la sonrisa de su rostro se terminó borrando. Ese simple y mundano «señorita» acababa de removerle las entrañas por completo.

Leon, que no era ajeno al cambio que estaba reflejando su cara, de inmediato acomodó sus facciones a las de ella y se mostró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, descuida... es solo que —deglutió pesadamente—. _Él_ solía llamarme así todo el jodido tiempo —le explicó, incómoda. Alzó la vista y solo vio confusión en el gesto acongojado del policía, entonces supo que tendría que ser más precisa—: «señorita» —repitió, pronunciándolo entre dientes como si fuese un insulto—. Era tan impersonal, tan... _genérico_ , que solo ahora soy capaz de notar cuánto lo detesto.

—Perdón —murmuró Leon. Llevaba la disculpa escrita en su rostro.

—Olvídalo, no tenías cómo saberlo.

Ambos se observaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Claire rompió la pausa con un profundo suspiro.

—Las jodidas hormonas... —Su tono era distraído, como si lo hubiera dicho sin notar que estaba expresando un pensamiento íntimo en voz alta. Meneó la cabeza—. ¿Sabes por qué odio tanto ese tema?

Leon negó, la boca sellada a cal y canto. Ella volvió a suspirar.

—Porque tienes toda la razón.

.

_«Al cabo de una semana, Claire volvió a encontrarse con Wesker en Raccoon City, y las circunstancias —tiempo después— se le antojaron similares a lo que debía ser una colisión de asteroides; así de inevitable, así de devastador._

_El día en que volvió a la ciudad llevaba dos equipajes: uno medianamente ligero en forma de mochila con diversas prendas y artículos de aseo, y el otro intangible, pues su conciencia le pesaba como un enorme saco de a lo menos quinientas libras. Nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma tan impulsiva; sí, le había dicho una que otra mentirijilla blanca a su hermano a lo largo de su vida, pero de ahí a cruzar una línea tan delimitada como ahora había un mundo y medio de diferencia._

_Hecha un manojo de nervios, Claire dejó caer su mochila sobre las frías baldosas del pasillo. Tragó saliva unas cuantas veces, observando fijamente la puerta cerrada del departamento en el que vivía Chris._

_No comprendía la razón por la cual Wesker insistió tanto en verla ahí. Se le antojaba como una especie de capricho, ¿qué sentido había en ello? Era un riesgo a todas luces innecesario, pues cualquier vecino podría verles y hacer comentarios de pasillo que fácilmente llegarían a oídos de Chris, delatando lo que supuestamente era un encuentro secreto. Para Claire era más razonable citarse en el hogar del capitán, a menos que este no viviera solo... Chasqueó la lengua cuando sus pensamientos la dirigieron hacia allí. Estaba segura de que había gato encerrado, solo que no se permitió analizar el asunto más a fondo, pues las pequeñas llamaradas razonables de su cerebro eran rápidamente apagadas por otras sensaciones mucho más poderosas. Y peligrosas._

_Procurando calmarse, introdujo una mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, a tientas buscó su llavero y con rapidez procedió a extraerlo de ahí._

_"¿Y si Chris decidió quedarse en casa?", pensó abrumada, "¿qué le dirás para zafar?"._

_Al instante en que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, lo disipó meneando la cabeza. Se había fijado en si divisaba su vehículo al llegar, y este no parecía estar aparcado en ningún rincón del estacionamiento. Además... el capitán le había repetido varias veces que su hermano y Barry iban a asistir a la fiesta del tal Vickers, no tenía por qué demonios preocuparse tanto._

_Las preguntas no dejaron de atacar su mente, y fue peor cuando logró dar con la llave correcta. Chris podía no estar en casa en ese instante, pero al cabo de unas horas regresaría y entonces, ¿qué excusa podría inventar? Su hermano no era ningún idiota, no se conformaría con un "Hola, te estuve ignorando toda la semana pero ¡al diablo! Ya estoy aquí, abracémonos y finjamos que los últimos siete días nunca sucedieron". Era ridículo por donde se le mirara. La muchacha suspiró de forma trágica, rodando los ojos hacia el techo de pura angustia._

_Lo cierto era que no había ignorado a su hermano porque continuara enfadada con él, para nada. No, el verdadero conflicto en su interior tenía nombre y apellido: Albert Wesker. Él era el único y gran culpable de su alejamiento, pues si no era capaz de comprender su propio interior y la razón por la cual estaba actuando dominada por sus hormonas, menos lograba imaginar una conversación cara a cara con la persona que mejor la conocía en este mundo._

_¿Cómo hablarle sin sentir que el remordimiento le estaba estrujando lentamente la garganta y el cerebro?_

_Claire posó la vista sobre el suelo con la mandíbula rígida. El estómago se le llenó de un doloroso vértigo, ya que solo existía una explicación a esa pregunta y esta se hallaba en la fulminante atracción que sentía por Wesker. Lacerante, agresiva, fascinante; arrastraba fácilmente con su cordura y cualquier pensamiento culposo desaparecía en el acto._

_Suspiró por enésima vez. Saber que Chris, al regresar, no haría preguntas y se limitaría a brindarle un abrazo reconfortante le sabía muy amargo, añadiendo un motivo más de agobio a sus ya miles de pesares... Sin embargo, Claire empleó toda su obstinación para deshacerse de cualquier nuevo remordimiento. Tenía que dar un paso a la vez o no conseguiría mantener la cordura, y puesto que lo primero era comprobar si Chris estaba o dentro de su departamento, se dedicó a tocar insistentemente el timbre para salir pronto de dudas._

_Nadie abrió la puerta, nadie respondió a su llamado. Claire no supo qué tanto necesitaba ese alivio hasta que se encontró a sí misma con una mano sobre su pecho y una sonrisa bobalicona abarcando la extensión de sus mejillas._

_El siguiente paso fue ingresar al departamento. Chris le había brindado copia de la llave un par de años atrás, pero sintió como si fuese un ladrón ingresando de puntillas para violentar propiedad privada, y continuó castigándose ocupando el sillón principal de la pequeña sala de estar abrazándose el cuerpo con ambos brazos. Era mucho más fácil proponerse olvidar todo lo que la aquejaba que cumplirlo, especialmente cuando se encontraba sola..._

_Unos diez minutos después, el agudo sonido del timbre la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Todas sus dudas y temores se disiparon como hace el polvo con la brisa cuando lo escuchó repicar por segunda vez. Claire saltó del sillón con el corazón martillando a mil por hora, cada palpitación reverberando en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, los tímpanos vibrando en conjunto con los pasos que la encaminaban a examinar por la mirilla si era Wesker quien llamaba o se llevaría un chasco en caso de que fuese alguien más. Con una mano trémula, descorrió hacia un costado la pequeña tapa metálica._

_Lo primero que vio fueron esos anteojos oscuros que tanto detestaba. Los odiaba porque no la permitían ver más allá de los límites que él impuso de forma implícita con ella y el mundo. Sin darse cuenta su respiración se hizo más pesada, empañando la mirilla con su cálido vaho; dándose cuenta de que llevaba varios segundos observando a través del cristal, Claire pestañeó con fuerza y se dio ánimo articulando algunas palabras en silencio. Quitó por completo el seguro y abrió._

_—Buenas noches, señorita. —Su voz sonaba más ronca, con ese habitual toque nasal que no era desagradable sino melodioso. Le brindaba elegancia incluso a las frases más trilladas._

_—B-buenas noches, capitán. —Wesker sonrió de medio lado. Ella no comprendió la razón—. Adelante, por favor. Eh... —se quedó con una frase a medio pensar, pues el hombre ingresó al departamento portando una botella de vino, algo que Claire no se esperaba—. Un minuto, iré a buscar copas._

_Trotó hacia la cocina intentando no perder los estribos. Era solo un maldito vino, lo había bebido hasta la inconsciencia en sus primeros meses como estudiante universitaria... Allí no había nada nuevo, ¿qué ganaba poniéndose nerviosa con eso?_

_¿Por qué Wesker tenía la espantosa habilidad de hacerla estremecerse únicamente con su presencia? Sus movimientos, su piel ligeramente tostada, su cabello fijado con gel, su aroma almizclado, jodidamente masculino; todo en él debía estar prohibido por ley. ¡Maldita sea, su libido no dejaba de crecer cuando lo tenía cerca!_

_El inconfundible ruido que hace el cristal al chocar con otro hizo que Wesker se girara en dirección a donde se había perdido la muchacha, quien rápidamente volvió portando dos delicadas copas._

_—¿Por qué la prisa? —inquirió en tono burlón cuando Claire apareció nuevamente en el salón a paso ligero._

_"Fantástico, Claire", se regañó mentalmente con dureza. "Dejarte en evidencia es una excelente forma de comenzar la velada"._

_—¿No tiene sed? —preguntó con la intención de devolver la broma con la mayor dignidad posible. Dios sabía que ella sí sentía la garganta seca._

_Estaba a punto de tomar la botella para descorcharla cuando Wesker le ganó la mano cogiéndola rápidamente. Ya tenía un destapador en la mano, por lo que casi en el acto ambas copas se vieron rebosantes de oscuro elixir, lleno de promesas inquietantes, contenedor de placeres tan antiguos como la humanidad misma._

_Claire se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo rellenar los silencios entre ellos mientras bebían. Supuso que aquello era esperable, puesto que los separaban muchos años de diferencia, ¿qué temas de conversación podrían tener en común? Ni siquiera provenían de generaciones contiguas._

_Suspiró. Lo único que podría unirlos era el deseo; ella conocía muy bien el suyo, pero el del capitán todavía estaba escondido bajo la espesa neblina que era su rostro inexpresivo. Sabía a nivel básico lo que esperaba de ella, y el suspenso estaba por cobrarle factura en cualquier momento._

_Dejó la copa a un lado. Había terminado su contenido sin darse cuenta, mientras que Wesker todavía estaba en la mitad de ella. Se estaba tomando las cosas con toda la calma del mundo._

_"Pasos de bebé...", pensó Claire mientras hacía de tripas corazón para romper el incómodo silencio y resolver aquella duda que no dejaba de atormentar sus pensamientos:_

_—Capitán, me gustaría preguntarle algo. —Agradeció en su fuero interno tener las manos libres, pues así lograba ocultar con éxito el suave temblor que las movía en contra de su voluntad—. Dígame: ¿por qué... insistió en verme aquí?_

_Como a Wesker no se le movió un solo músculo de la cara tras escuchar la consulta, Claire de inmediato se mostró arrepentida; de pronto había un deje abstracto en su expresión taciturna, de toque esotérico y ambiguo; algo que, pese a emplearse por completo en la tarea de descubrirlo, consumía por completo su inteligencia y no llegaba a ningún puerto. Era inútil seguir intentándolo._

_Justo cuando pensaba disculparse por haber dicho algo que, al parecer, había sido una imprudencia para él, Wesker la detuvo en tanto alzaba una mano y se apresuraba en vaciar el contenido de su copa. Ella asintió al instante y guardó silencio, camuflando su profundo desasosiego con una cara de póker para nada convincente._

_—Claire._

_Fue tal el impacto de escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios de aquel hombre que su boca se expandió hasta un punto imposible debido a la sorpresa, y esta fue aún mayor cuando descubrió que Albert había aprovechado ese mismo momento para sujetarle el rostro con una mano y besarla de una forma incluso más invasiva que aquel primer ósculo._

_Claire supo varias cosas gracias a ese contacto húmedo. Supo que el vino sabía mucho mejor en esa boca fuerte, que se había contenido bastante cuando la besó por primera vez, y que podía excitarse fácilmente con el roce de su lengua. Supo que no necesitaba ser tocada en otros rincones de su cuerpo cuando el que llevaba la batuta era el capitán Wesker; que su respiración era tan cálida como su aliento, y que odiaba más que nunca esos jodidos anteojos oscuros...»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras: Ciao, lectores de Resident Evil, ¿cómo se encuentran?
> 
> Nos encontramos muy felices por el maravilloso recibimiento que nos han dado a este proyecto que, a veces, parece un poco bizarro (para qué lo vamos a negar), pero los desafíos son muy importantes en la vida de un escritor, y armar una trama Weskerfield requiere mucho cuidado. Hemos aplicado toda nuestra experiencia, ¡estamos muy felices con el resultado! Más aún al notar cuánto apoyo hemos obtenido de ustedes. ¡Gracias infinitas!
> 
> Habrá una tercera parte que será bastante cruda, intensa, sensual, y la angustia será el platillo principal. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá allí? ¿Llegará Chris y descubrirá a Wesker con su hermana? ¿Qué hará Leon con toda esta información? ¡Estaremos felices de leer sus comentarios!
> 
> «Arlequín» tiene dos canciones insignia: Voices Carry de 'Til Tuesday, y Sad Girl de Lana del Rey. Si no las conocen, los invitamos a escucharlas, ¡podrían terminar sorprendidos!
> 
> Estamos abiertas a consultas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, y si te gustó el capítulo muéstranos tu entusiasmo a través de una estrellita o un comentario.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leernos!
> 
> Con cariño,
> 
> Ary Lee / Stacy Adler


	4. Arlequín Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Colaboración con Ary Lee] Arlequín Parte III: Junto a Wesker fue alguien que no quería, por placer físico y necesidad. Mirando hacia atrás bajo el consuelo de Leon, Claire revive una época que deseaba olvidar... sin embargo, el pasado parece estar decidido a alcanzar su presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Resident Evil y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. A pesar de lo que han hecho en el último tiempo con la franquicia, seguimos amándolo como el primer día, por eso escribimos con todo nuestro cariño sobre estos personajes tan entrañables.
> 
> Esta historia también la puedes encontrar en fanfiction.net en el perfil de Ary Lee.

**Arlequín Parte III.**

_Por Ary Lee & Stacy Adler._

A juzgar por su voz átona, la expresión demacrada en su rostro y los constantes suspiros que acababa de emplear tras pronunciar la última oración, Leon infirió que el relato de Claire estaba llegando a la parte más compleja. Pensó en decirle que no necesitaba ahondar en demasiados detalles, pues no deseaba ejercer ningún tipo de presión para incentivarla a revelar los pormenores más morbosos de aquella relación; entendía mejor que nadie lo difícil que podía ser desahogarse en frente de alguien y bajo ningún contexto deseaba transformar esa conversación en algo que pudiese resultar degradante. Además, nadie requería ser un erudito para inferir con certeza lo que ella y Wesker habían hecho en la morada de su hermano. A fin de cuentas, resultaba evidente.

—En cuanto él me besó, yo... —una nueva pausa fraccionó el ritmo de sus palabras, cuyas sílabas comenzaban a oírse cada vez más arrastradas—, simplementedejé de comportarme como un ser pensante. Me transformé en una persona tan diferente que, incluso frente a un espejo, habría sido incapaz de reconocerme. —Entonces, como si de un paciente psiquiátrico se tratase, Claire pasó de usar una entonación dramática a otra totalmente opuesta, en la cual buscaba defenderse de acusaciones que no le habían hecho—. Verás, Leon, no deseaba follar en la cama de mi hermano. ¿Quién hace algo tan... _horrible_ como eso? ¡En verdad no quería! —Muy alterada, la joven maldijo un par de veces antes de impactar la palma de su mano contra la cubierta del piso—. ¡Esa idea jamás pasó por mi cabeza, te lo puedo jurar por lo más sagrado!

—Lo sé y te creo...— De forma inconsciente, Kennedy dirigió un vistazo hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Sherry. Pensó que Claire acababa de emplear un tono de voz demasiado alto y temía que la niña fuese a despertar por eso—. No necesitas alterarte, ni justificar tus acciones, recuerda que no estoy aquí para juzgarte.

—Perdóname, no pretendía sonar como una loca, pero hablar de Wesker me descompone por completo.

Leon la observó con un mohín comprensivo.

—Te entiendo —respondió, cabizbajo—. No llegué a conocerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has mencionado, yo también siento que oír su nombre me descompone un poco. Es frustrante escuchar la historia y no poder retroceder el tiempo. Realmente me habría encantado evitar que cayeras en las garras de ese jodido manipulador.

Tras oírle decir eso, Claire no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa genuina. Podía parecer un gesto satírico en alguien que estaba describiendo un relato como el suyo, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar sentirse contenta por lo atento y preocupado que Leon se estaba mostrando con ella. Era muy dulce, la hacía sentir apoyada.

—Y a mí me habría encantado notar que estaba en frente de un manipulador como ese, pero... ¿sabes lo que hizo en cuanto notó que estaba dudando? —De pronto, se interrumpió a sí misma y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras reía de forma sarcástica—. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y usando sus artimañas más sucias, dijo que yo lo quería de ese modo. Que todo ocurría de acuerdo a lo que _yo_ deseaba.

Quedaba en evidencia que Claire se encontraba absolutamente ebria. Su forma de hablar, de inclinar la cabeza cada cierto rato, y la caída triste de sus párpados, la delataban. Leon tenía en claro que en ese momento lo más sensato sería distraerla; ella no se encontraba del todo bien y no era nada recomendable que continuase sosteniendo recuerdos de ese tipo, pero la veía tan inmersa en esa tormentosa narrativa que, sencillamente, no se sintió capaz de interrumpirla.

—Por supuesto, yo no estaba segura de eso —prosiguió la muchacha, al tiempo en que fruncía las cejas y su semblante volvía a recobrar seriedad—, ¡es más! Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios le creí—. Siendo vigilada por los alarmados ojos de Leon, Claire focalizó su atención sobre la botella de vino—. Lo deseaba, sí, pero no quería acostarme con él en _esa_ cama. Mi hermano no merecía semejante mierda.

Alargó una mano hacia la mesa de forma brusca, tanto como lo era su atropellada explicación. Dio a tientas con el frío recipiente que buscaba y sus dedos se engarfiaron alrededor de él.

—¿Puedes imaginar la falta de respeto que eso implicó? —Dominada por la ansiedad, la joven se apresuró en usar la botella para abastecer su vaso con más vino, aunque para su mala suerte la acción no consiguió dilatarse por demasiados segundos: el recipiente se encontraba vacío—. ¡Joder, lo que faltaba!

Claire volvió a dejar la botella en su respectivo sitio mientras mascullaba una serie de insultos relacionados a su mala suerte.

—Bueno, como sea —prosiguió, emitiendo un exagerado suspiro—. De algún modo me las arreglaba para encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, al menos, cuando estaba con él... que tampoco era gran parte del tiempo. Prácticamente nos juntábamos solo para... Tú me entiendes. ¿Será que por eso le permití tantas cosas y dejé que ejerciera su poder sobre mí?

El abrupto sollozo de Claire fue inevitablemente eclipsado por el dramático sonido que hizo su vaso al chocar contra el piso; aquel estruendo resultó tan inesperado para el policía, que apenas pudo notar el momento exacto en que fue capaz de levantarse del suelo, pues se encontraba tan angustiado que ni siquiera reparó en lo peligroso que eran todos esos restos de cristal esparcidos alrededor; él simplemente se desplazó por encima de aquel desastre y en silencio absoluto se arrodilló a su lado. Pues considerando la forma en que Claire estaba llorando, Leon no tardó en rodearla apretadamente con sus brazos.

Sabía que sus muestras de afecto solían ser rígidas y que no era bueno brindando consuelo a las personas, pero en su defensa, podía decir abiertamente que ese abrazo era el gesto más honesto que había manifestado en años. Y no, no le importaba parecer un tonto mientras la mecía o comenzaba a susurrarle palabras cálidas. Pues ahora tampoco parecía interesado en pensar que sus sollozos podrían acabar despertando a Sherry —y también al resto de inquilinos que pasaban la noche en aquel hotel miserable—, porque siendo franco, todo ese alboroto que su ebria amiga estaba provocando le parecía plenamente justificado.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó ella, haciendo alusión al vaso que, como su corazón, se encontraba por entero reducido a pedazos—, per-perdón no quise...

—Olvida eso —murmuró, mientras percibía cómo el delgado cuerpo de Claire era sacudido por los espasmos de su propio llanto. Deseaba por todos los medios regresarle la calma que había perdido por culpa del vino y los recuerdos—. Por favor no llores... ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, un poco desesperado.

Ella simplemente hundió la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro para sollozar allí todos sus tormentos. El pecho de Leon era seguro, firme, y le daba mucho consuelo aun cuando este fuese tan elemental como el ser arrullada igual que un bebé, percibiendo el suave siseo de sus labios masculinos contra su oreja emulando el sonido que hacen las olas al formarse en el mar. Le pasó ambos brazos por encima de los hombros para aferrarse a él, agradecida de que estuviera a su lado cuando se encontraba en un estado emocional tan lamentable. Sin darse cuenta, terminó también arrodillada. Y en esa posición incómoda para sus piernas, continuó farfullando el desgarrador relato entre sollozos difíciles de comprender, pues no se atrevió a despegarse del cuerpo de Leon y de su respiración serena mientras avanzaba hacia los recuerdos más espinosos.

.

_«Wesker dirigió la acción hacia la cama de Chris, que no estaba precisamente muy ordenada pues el cobertor y las sábanas se veían revueltas. Se notaba que su dueño tenía un dormir bastante agitado, con la misma despreocupación que patentaba su negativa a ordenar los elementos que utilizaba en su escritorio de trabajo._

_Apenas Claire notó que estaba siendo conducida al lecho de su hermano, clavó los talones en la moqueta e intentó resistirse._

_—Esto..., no, espere... —Estaba muy excitada, pero no tanto como para ignorar el agravio que supondría para su relación con Chris el utilizar su cama para copular con su propio capitán._

_Albert le sujetó la mandíbula con una mano. Sonreía a media asta, un gesto que era muy atractivo en él, tanto por la expresión burlona en su semblante como por los blancos dientes que poseía._

_—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —susurró en tono árido._

_—No dije eso, pero la cama..._

_—Esto es lo que tú deseas —hizo hincapié en el "tú", enfocándose en el pronombre como si fuera la prueba irrefutable de su argumentación—, de lo contrario, no habrías aceptado el vernos aquí. Todo lo que ocurre es por tu propia voluntad._

_La mente de Claire se transformó en el epicentro de un torbellino. Pues claro... si estaba ahí era porque quería, ¿verdad? Albert tenía razón, negarlo resultaba inútil. Aun así, no le parecía correcto utilizar la cama de su hermano._

_—¿Por qué sigues dudando? —Albert deslizó sus labios por la extensión de su cuello, provocándola gracias al rastro húmedo que calentaba con su aliento—. Te deseo, y es evidente que tú también me deseas. —Claire emitió un quejido bajo—. Calla y disfruta. Los adultos no hablan mientras hacen esto._

_Por eso, y porque continuaba torturándola al resbalar sutilmente el borde de su labio inferior contra la sensible piel de su garganta, la joven mantuvo la boca cerrada a cal y canto. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma involuntaria, a completa merced de la atención que Wesker estaba proporcionándole. Con él se sentía débil, un efecto con el que no estaba familiarizada... Durante esos instantes de jadeo y estremecimientos, pensó que desde el momento en que comenzó a relacionarse con el jefe de su hermano, sus reacciones eran cada vez más inesperadas._

_Mientras Wesker dominaba todo el acto, ella simplemente intentaba seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que podía. Sin darse cuenta, ambos llegaron al lugar que ella intentó evitar desde un inicio; allí cayó de espaldas, y rebotar contra la suavidad del colchón no la distrajo lo suficiente como para protestar de nuevo por el lecho. Wesker pronto se tendió encima, prolongando el delicioso tormento con las caricias de su boca, en tanto cogía uno de los pechos de Claire para apretarlos con fuerza moderada. La estimulación era indescriptible._

_Gimoteó en consonancia con los breves pinchazos en sus pezones, que eran estrujados por los dedos de Wesker con la cantidad de energía justa como para provocar un dolor muy cercano al placer que casi no puede soportarse. En ese momento, Albert aseguró su mandíbula para que abriera la boca y poder besarla recorriendo hasta los límites de su garganta._

_Claire le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí. Sentía que ni siquiera en ese beso, tan profundo, lograba conectar emocionalmente con él. El deseo no alcanzaba a ocultar de niebla esos pensamientos tristes que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Entonces, Wesker deslizó la mano desde su pecho hacia la unión de sus piernas y ella dio un respingo involuntario. La tela de sus pantalones era muy delgada, en consecuencia, las caricias que recibió pudo disfrutarlas como si estuviese solo en ropa interior._

_Tal vez fuese cosa de encontrarse tan excitada, o tal vez no, pero Claire reaccionó como la pólvora cerca de un mechero; estuvo a punto de correrse con muy poco esfuerzo, mareada de tanto jadear, su centro húmedo y cada vez más caliente._

_—M-me... —balbuceó con voz ronca—, estoy..._

_—Silencio, Claire._

_Wesker redobló el ritmo de su mano, aplicando más presión con los dedos en la parte central de la entrepierna femenina en tanto la palma de su mano masajeaba aquella parte que a Claire le enviaba descargas eléctricas cada vez más seguido. La combinación de besos y caricias hizo que no pudiera soportarlo más y terminó estallando en un largo orgasmo, toda su carne palpitando, la quemazón en su centro extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y Albert extrayendo todo de ella gracias a sus caricias prohibidas._

_—Eres muy receptiva, señorita —apreció con ademán complacido._

_Acto seguido, se bajó la ropa interior por medio de un movimiento rápido. No hubo un preámbulo, tampoco creó expectativas para el momento, simplemente se despojó de sus prendas con prontitud. Claire lo observó atenta. Estaba al borde de correrse otra vez solo mirando lo atractivas que eran sus líneas trabajadas y duras, cómo se le marcaba el abdomen al ritmo de su respiración pausada —totalmente contraria a la de ella—, y ese dominio férreo en la expresión ambigua de su rostro la empujaba a buscar cómo hacerle perder el control. Quería regocijarse en la dicha de gustarle tanto que no pudiera contenerse y sus emociones por fin atravesaran su perfecta cara de póker. En aquel momento, todavía gozando la dicha post-orgásmica, Claire pensaba que era posible._

_Albert interrumpió sus musarañas instándola a desvestirse también. Como no reaccionó, el hombre cogió la cinturilla de sus vaqueros para tironear suavemente hacia abajo. Luego, teniéndola ya a su merced, procedió al poco glamoroso momento de colocarse un preservativo. Claire ni siquiera logró prestar atención a ese detalle, que pasó efímero por su vista, pues Wesker enganchó las manos en sus caderas y la penetró con el rugido de un animal satisfecho._

_—Ah... —gimió, sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía por completo llena, y muy bien, para su sorpresa, a pesar de que le llegaba muy a fondo, casi hasta el punto de doler. No por nada era un hombre alto que debía medir un metro con noventa fácilmente._

_Giró la cara hacia un lado, pues la intimidad del vínculo era demasiado reciente como para mostrar abiertamente cuánto le gustaba. No quería que él viese su apasionado sonrojo ni cómo se mordía la boca para evitar nuevos gimoteos de satisfacción, especialmente cuando a él apenas se le había movido un solo cabello. Incluso su forma de sudar era atractiva, pues el almizcle natural de su piel se acentuó al emanar ramalazos de aroma junto a cada nuevo embiste de su sexo abrasador, más y más insistente. Desesperada, buscó besarlo otra vez. En el acto de abrir los ojos comprendió que los había cerrado algunos segundos atrás._

_Wesker pareció adivinar sus intenciones, pues inclinó el torso hacia ella e inmovilizando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, procedió a mordisquearle suavemente los carnosos labios de enardecida tonalidad carmesí. Su lengua lamió el extremo de su boca, yendo nuevamente hacia el centro, en donde ella lo esperaba para replicar sus movimientos con ahínco juvenil._

_El acto de la copulación, caracterizado por movimientos limitados, debía complementarse con otras acciones para convertirlo en algo más que solo dar y recibir. Así fue como Claire aprendió que tener un buen amante podía elevar el sexo a una nueva categoría de placer. Y Wesker era un excelente amante, por descontado. Sabía dónde tocar, dónde apretar, y qué ritmo utilizar en los momentos más oportunos. Habría estado muy sorprendida, si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de analizarlo._

_Que no la tuvo, porque Albert se encargó de mantenerla muy ocupada por más de dos horas._

_._

_Chris Redfield volvió a su apartamento de madrugada, y tuvo que contenerse de no sacar su arma de servicio al notar que no se encontraba solo. El perfume característico de su hermana le dio la clave, más otro tenue aroma que se le hacía un poco conocido, sin llegar a relacionarlo con algo o alguien en concreto._

_—¡Claire! ¿Dónde estás? —dijo en voz alta, quitándose la chaqueta mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación._

_La muchacha respondió con una serie de sonidos inconexos; parecía ocupada en alguna cosa, y así era, pues al llegar al cuarto la vio terminando de arreglar su cama con bastante prisa. ¿Ese era el juego de sábanas y frazadas que tenía guardado?_

_—¡Chris, no pensaba que...! —se interrumpió a medio camino, luego suspiró bruscamente al tiempo que se arreglaba el flequillo de la frente con ambas manos—. Perdona, se me... derramó el café sobre la cama, ¡pero ya puse toda la ropa a lavar!_

_El policía sonrió, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia el costado. Distraído, se preguntó por qué las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas siendo tan tarde._

_—No pensé verte tan pronto. Estabas muy enfadada._

_Claire dejó la almohada a un lado luego de ponerle su respectivo cobertor. Se acercó hacia su hermano con ademán compungido._

_—L-lo siento mucho... Actué como una cría, ¿me perdonas?_

_Por toda respuesta, Chris abrió los brazos y la acogió en ellos cuando se refugió con verdadero fervor._

_—Solo si tú me perdonas también —murmuró acariciándole la pequeña espalda—. Sé que me pongo un poco impulsivo cuando se trata de ti, pero estaba preocupado... Tus calificaciones bajaron mucho y no quería que perdieras esa beca que habías obtenido con tanto esfuerzo._

_A Claire se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues hace tan solo un rato atrás estuvo portándose de la peor forma posible. Ahora se sentía llena de remordimientos por lo ocurrido, preguntándose por qué no era capaz de usar la cabeza cuando Wesker invadía su metro cuadrado._

_—Supongo que no te irás a dormir con el cabello así de húmedo, ¿verdad? —señaló Chris, en plan "hermano mayor" que solía hacerla reír._

_Pero no en ese momento, no cuando tenía sus pensamientos llenos de Albert Wesker, de su cuerpo, sus embistes, su forma de morderle los labios y dejárselos anhelantes e hinchados... Tan anhelantes como sus deseos de entrar en su cuerpo y su alma de la misma forma que había hecho con ella»._

.

Sherry intentó dormirse con todas sus fuerzas desde el momento en que Claire abandonó la habitación, aunque gracias a los murmullos que percibía en el pequeño salón, le había resultado imposible. Se mantuvo inmóvil, imaginando escenas bellas para distraerse del nerviosismo que aún continuaba sintiendo al encontrarse sola en un cuarto sin luz, pero el sonido de algo quebrándose seguido de los sollozos de Claire, con brusquedad impidieron su propósito y en seguida la impulsaron a saltar de la cama como si fuese un resorte. Aun así, volvió a quedarse quieta por algunos minutos. Tenía miedo de interrumpir su conversación, que curiosamente continuaba a pesar de lo anterior, pero llegó el momento en que ya no pudo esperar más. Descalza y presa de curiosidad, Sherry alcanzó la puerta, con cierto titubeo rodeó el pomo con sus pequeños dedos y lentamente se aventuró a abrirla un par de centímetros; al principio no logró atisbar nada que le hiciera sentido, pero tras captar por qué su amiga se oía tan desesperada, en cuestión de segundos empezó a unir los hilos. Pues en medio de su llanto, alcanzó a identificar algunas frases del tipo «no sabía qué hacer», «me gustaba», y un nombre que llamó su atención: «Wesker». No estaba segura de haberlo escuchado realmente, pero se le asemejó mucho a uno que le oyó mencionar a su papá varias veces, especialmente cuando se encerraba en su laboratorio para discutir alguna cosa con mamá.

Contrariada por la herida abierta que era pensar en sus progenitores, emitió un jadeo bajo que Leon captó a la distancia. Fue en ese momento que Sherry fijó la vista en ellos; los encontró sentados sobre sus rodillas, abrazados y acompañados por una botella de vino que se encontraba totalmente vacía, sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de la niña, fueron los restos de un vaso roto, cuyos trozos se encontraban peligrosamente esparcidos alrededor de sus amigos.

Mientras sus pupilas recorrían la escena, Sherry arqueó una ceja. Eso explicaba el escándalo de los cristales rato atrás.

—¿Te despertamos? Lo siento mucho —susurró Leon; que tenía su ademán impregnado de disculpa.

Claire, que todo ese tiempo había mantenido su rostro pegado al pecho de su amigo, lo alzó de golpe separándose de su consuelo protector. Al hacerlo, sin querer apoyó una mano en el hombro herido del policía, pero no se dio cuenta de su respingo adolorido.

—Claire... ¿qué tienes? —Le sentaba mal interrumpirlos, quedaba en evidencia al notar sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho, las que retorcía una contra la otra de manera continua.

La aludida frotó la humedad de sus mejillas con los dedos.

—Todo está bien, Sherry. Le estaba contando algunas cosas feas a Leon, pero no te preocupes. Ve a dormir tranquila.

Por la forma en que arrastraba las palabras, la niña tuvo certeza de que toda la culpa recaía en _esa_ botella de vino vacía. Su mente infantil ligaba el alcohol al llanto, pues había visto a su mamá comportarse de forma muy parecida en circunstancias similares: cuando las cosas iban mal en el trabajo, se encerraba en su despacho y vaciaba unas cuantas de esas botellas, llorando en silencio, tras lo cual aparecía como nueva al día siguiente. Suponía que era una especie de ritual para los adultos, por ello, agachó la cabeza al tiempo que asentía.

Cuando Sherry desapareció nuevamente en su habitación, Claire intentó distender el ambiente entre ellos con una especie de broma:

—Mira cómo te dejé esa camiseta —señaló hacia el atuendo de Leon con una mueca—, llena de lágrimas, saliva... y _mocos_.

El joven policía ahogó unas cuantas risas por el comentario, muy propio de Claire, como había aprendido desde que la conoció. Cogió la porción de tela empapada haciendo pinzas con los dedos.

—Me recuerda un poco a cuando anduve por las alcantarillas. Nada mal —apreció, observando fijamente su hombro.

—¡Oye, tampoco exageres! —También terminó riendo sin poder evitarlo.

Leon se puso de pie, ayudándola a imitarlo mientras la sujetaba de los codos. Con cuidado la guió hacia el único sofá de la sala, y ambos terminaron sentados en él.

—Si te duele mucho hablar de esto, no es necesario que sigamos. —Su tono era apacible, igual que el toque tierno de la mano con que le ordenó el flequillo de su frente, acariciándolo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Duele como los mil demonios, es cierto —confirmó pestañeando rápido, porque los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas con solo recordar lo que estaba a punto de explicarle—, pero quiero hacerlo. Contarte lo que pasó... creo que es justo lo que necesito. No podría hacerlo si no fueses tú.

Leon apretó los labios, luego asintió una vez con la cabeza, en silencio.

Y se preparó para continuar escuchando.

.

_Claire dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita de noche con ademán reflexivo. Se giró lentamente sobre la cama y apoyó la nuca en la almohada; sentía una especie de vértigo desde el centro de su cuerpo, muy similar al vacío de estar cayendo sin llegar al final del recorrido, como si estuviese perdida y lo suficientemente desconcertada para ser capaz de entender por qué estaba reaccionado de aquel modo._

_Mientras sus pupilas se clavaban sobre el techo y trataba de identificar los motivos de su naciente escasez de entusiasmo, Claire se llevó una mano al pecho, suspiró en forma dramática y rápidamente concluyó que probablemente solo estaba exagerando. Su último reporte de calificaciones había salido mejor de lo esperado y, hasta donde sabía, su secreto aún permanecía a salvo. Por eso le resultaba extraño no poder despojarse del pesimismo acérrimo que se estaba adhiriendo a su cerebro, era por donde le mirase, algo que simplemente carecía de sentido._

_Pocos segundos atrás, sostuvo una charla con Albert Wesker que no se salió de lo usual. Todo parecía marchar en orden; él le comentó que, esa misma noche, todos los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. acudirían a una misión de carácter investigativo, aunque para conveniencia de ambos, él había inventado una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para ausentarse del trabajo en terreno, lo que obviamente generaba una instancia perfecta para volver a estar solos._

_Una parte de su fuero interno —cada vez más grande— estaba en éxtasis. Acababan de cumplir una semana sin verse y, siendo honesta, debía admitir que su lejanía física con Wesker le afectaba cada vez más. El dolor de la abstinencia iba en aumento pues solo ella, el frío de sus sábanas y los más primitivos de sus deseos padecían los frutos de esa ausencia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ignorar lo superficial que estaban siendo sus motivaciones; llevaban cerca de seis meses implicados en ese turbio secreto, y el ser consciente de ello no hacía más que perturbar la tranquilidad de sus pensamientos._

_Y es que, además de saber que Wesker era un hombre serio, de carácter dominante y una especie de dios omnipotente en la cama, ¿qué conocía exactamente de él?_

_Jamás la había llevado a su casa, ni le había platicado de su familia o, incluso, de su trabajo a profundidad. No conocía conceptos tan mundanos como saber qué tipo de música escuchaba o los platillos que prefería degustar, porque al mantener como pretexto la premisa de no ser descubiertos, jamás habían acudido a un restaurante público, por citar un ejemplo. Según Wesker, de ese modo evitarían ser un blanco constante de preguntas y problemas innecesarios. Claire estaba de acuerdo especialmente en lo último, y lo comprendía, pero también estaba empezando a sentirse harta de caer una y otra vez en aquella rutina. Últimamente odiaba tener que acudir a hoteles de carretera, usar el apartamento de su hermano o simplemente tener que hacerlo en medio de un callejón, a oscuras, y soportando las consecuencias somáticas de copular dentro de un auto. Sin embargo, gracias a lo anterior podía discurrir sin lugar a equivocaciones, que su relación con Albert Wesker (si es que así se le podía llamar) solo estaba compuesta de atracción física, encuentros furtivos y una irrefutable escasez de conexión emocional._

_—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Tras la pregunta de su compañera de piso, Claire de inmediato detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos, la miró y se irguió por inercia. Estaba tan absorta en esa especie de monólogo interno que, ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar al cuarto—. Te preguntaba si hoy pensabas pasar la noche aquí. Es que invité a las chicas de la facultad y creí que sería muy divertido si decidieras unirte. Ya sabes... noche femenina, tratamientos de belleza y esas cosas._

_Claire desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener el mudo cuestionamiento en los ojos de la muchacha._

_—No creo que pue..._

_—¡Vamos, di que sí! —la interrumpió con aire entusiasta—. No te he visto muy bien estos días y estoy segura de que una noche de chicas te será de gran ayuda._

_Mientras contemplaba el moreno rostro de Brianna, que lucía sonriente e ilusionada, Claire se vió obligada a mantener la mirada gacha. De pronto, se sentía culpable y más agobiada que de costumbre. Brianna era su amiga, alguien de su entera confianza, pero no creía estar lista para confesar su secreto. No aún._

_—Me encantaría, pero..._

_En ese momento, su interlocutora suspiró profundamente._

_—Obviamente tienes planes —secundó, un tanto decepcionada—. Descuida, entiendo._

_Claire esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_—Prometo quedarme la próxima semana. Aunque no lo creas, también extraño las noches de chicas._

_Ahora fue su compañera quien gesticuló una mueca melancólica._

_—Y yo extraño que confíes en mí como lo hacías antes. —Aunque la respuesta de Brianna denotó una entonación ligeramente tosca, Claire guardó silencio y ni siquiera se atrevió a refutar, pues no dejaba de sentir que esa simple premisa estaba cargada de hiriente razón—. Escucha: no pretendo obligarte a que me cuentes lo que te ocurre, pero tampoco fingiré una indiferencia que no siento. Tu cambio anímico no ha pasado desapercibido para nadie. Ya no te ríes como antes, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada o viajando... y hasta me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera luces sana, estás más pálida de lo normal e incluso das la impresión de estar más... delgada. —Ante tantas verdades juntas, Claire solo fue capaz de activar su único mecanismo de defensa: ignorarla. Con total fastidio se levantó de la cama y comenzó a darle la espalda—. Es como si algo o alguien te estuviese arrebatando lentamente la energía..._

_—Creo que estás exagerando —musitó interrumpiéndola mientras cogía un bolso y se apresuraba a meter un par de prendas en su interior—. Estoy un poco estresada, eso es todo._

_Tiempo después, Claire resintió que Brianna no intentase persuadirla para quedarse. Quizá un poco de su insistencia la habría hecho desistir de aquel viaje, y no tendría que haber lamentado lo que horas más tarde ocurrió en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S._

_Pero no fue así, por lamentable que pueda sonar. No fue así, y Claire debió aprender de cada pequeño error que cometió en esa época de su vida para volver a levantarse de sus cenizas con el valor de la experiencia adquirida a través del dolor. Y fue más fuerte, pero durante su relación con Wesker se sintió tan frágil como una hoja quebradiza de otoño luego de caer desde su hogar._

_Mientras hacía el conocido camino en dirección a Raccoon City sobre su fiel Harley Davidson, las luces del camino iluminaban su rostro alternando turnos con la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía cierto sabor romántico el arrancarse a esas horas para ver a quien en estricto rigor era su amante, mas todo lo vivido junto a él mantenía su natural espíritu alegre en una especie de hibernación._

_Brianna tenía mucha razón. Dolía admitirlo. Y dolía mucho más aceptarlo._

_Claro que en esos preciosos instantes de dudosa libertad, para Claire sus circunstancias no eran tan extremas todavía. Tenía esperanzas de lograr entrar en él, si bien su voluntad ya empezaba a tambalear gracias a la muralla impenetrable que resultaba el interior de Albert Wesker. Pero era obstinada y no deseaba perder lo que ya tenía, por eso ante todo pronóstico decidió seguir intentando. Había luchado mucho como para rendirse ahora solo porque aquel hombre era demasiado hermético._

_Claire arribó a la comisaría de la ciudad admirándola con cierta distancia. Se tomó el tiempo de observar su antigua belleza arquitectónica, llena de historia y secretos que de inmediato la hicieron pensar cuánto deseaba que Albert revelara alguno de los suyos. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonta, así que dejó el casco en su lugar tras colocar adecuadamente el candado para asegurar la motocicleta y partió hacia el interior de la comisaría respirando de forma acompasada. La ansiedad de estar junto a él siempre le pasaba la cuenta, por eso Wesker solía burlarse de aquel permanente tono carmesí que adquirían sus mejillas cuando estaban juntos. O sin estarlo, pues la muchacha pasó rauda entre el personal del edificio con el rostro ardiendo de rubor. Llevaba la cabeza gacha, una postura que rayaba en la sumisión de la mascota que busca aprobación de su amo._

_La oficina de la división S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba a oscuras y vacía, por lo que Claire al principio se inquietó pensando que Wesker había tenido que salir de improviso y, por tanto, su hora de pasión juntos estaba comenzando a irse al garete. Después, suspiró profundo a modo de obligar su mente a obtener un poco de relajo. Si fuese así, de alguna manera Albert la habría contactado para ahorrarle el viaje, pues si algo había aprendido durante aquellos meses a su lado era su completo rechazo a malgastar el tiempo, tanto suyo como del resto._

_Bueno, considerando que no tenía demasiadas opciones para pasar el rato mientras Wesker regresaba, Claire avanzó un par de pasos hacia el fondo de la estancia y solo se detuvo en cuanto llegó al escritorio del capitán. De pronto, no podía dejar de sentir que era una instancia perfecta para observarlo un poco más de cerca. Desde que su hermano comenzó a trabajar para los S.T.A.R.S. debía admitir que ese escritorio siempre le había causado mucha curiosidad; su contraste con los demás muebles de la estancia no solo variaba por el tamaño o la tonalidad oscura de su madera, más bien, aquel escritorio destacaba por albergar un espacio de trabajo tan limpio, imponente y estructurado como su dueño. Hasta cierto punto, era impactante presenciar cómo ese sobrio pupitre podía reflejar con tanta exactitud una personalidad que, la mayor parte del tiempo, era un completo y total misterio._

_Permaneciendo absorta en la ejecución de aquel análisis observativo, la muchacha se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa. Su fuero interno no solo la estaba incitando a poner un poco de anarquía en ese escritorio, sino que también en la vida del afamado capitán._

_Distraída, tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero y cruzó las manos sobre el protector, también de cuero, que cubría buena parte de la madera._

_—Señor Redfield —dijo en voz alta, imitando la voz grave y algo nasal de Albert con una mueca similar al gesto despectivo que solía usar para referirse a su equipo, sobre todo a su hermano—, el café de esta taza se enfrió hace rato. Vaya y tráigame más. ¡No me ponga esa cara, soy su jefe! —La voz se le inundó de risas en esa última frase y terminó carcajeándose de lo lindo con su travesura._

_Acezando con cierta dificultad, los ojos chispeantes de diversión, Claire dirigió la mirada hacia el moderno computador que ocupaba el centro del escritorio, el portalápices plateado donde cada bolígrafo yacía en su respectivo sitio, y finalmente fue bajando hasta encontrar unos cajones a su lado derecho. Allí detuvo su impulso de revisarlos, aquello era muy diferente a sentarse y parodiarlo bajo el amparo de la soledad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, solo era su espacio de trabajo. Allí no había nada personal... ¿O sí?_

_Claire volvió a dudar. No obstante, su necesidad de conocer más de Albert Wesker era demasiado grande como para permanecer haciendo caso omiso de ella._

_¿Habría algo en esos cajones que le permitiera dilucidar algún otro detalle extra sobre su amante?_

_La mente se le paralizó en cuanto fue motivada por la inercia y acabó abriendo el primer cajón. El movimiento de su mano había sido tan automático que, mientras respiraba por la boca y empezaba a deglutir saliva, ni siquiera sopesó las consecuencias que dicha acción podría tener._

_De cualquier manera, dedujo que no tenía motivos para preocuparse, en ese cajón solo existían papeles. Muchos papeles. Nada revelador._

_Decepcionada, Claire lo cerró y ya habiendo perdido la curiosidad, casi como un movimiento reflejo, abrió el segundo. Fue ese inofensivo momento en donde sus pupilas lograron captar el brillo de cierto objeto que llamó su atención. Su mano lo cogió de inmediato, y debió enfocar la vista para comprender que estaba observando la fotografía de una chica joven... que no era ella._

_Deglutió nuevamente, aunque el nudo de su garganta no se deshizo, sino que pareció apretarse más._

_Esa chica debía tener su edad, quizás un poco menos, pues se veía muy joven: ojos risueños, sonrisa transparente y delicada, postura laxa ante la cámara. Tenía una figura delgada, el cabello corto y castaño, con una cinta para apartarlo de su frente. Estaba usando un uniforme de baloncesto color verde; quedaba en completo manifiesto que la instantánea había sido captada en un ambiente distendido. Sus rasgos no se parecían en nada a los de él, no debían estar emparentados._

_¿Quién tomó la foto, Wesker? Imposible..._

_Claire sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva. Su estómago, antes adolorido por las risas, ahora se le retorcía con las garras lacerantes de los celos. De inmediato quiso apartar esa desagradable sensación de su interior, pero pese a esforzarse, fue incapaz de conseguirlo. Su corta edad y el limbo afectivo en que se encontraba gracias a relacionarse con un hombre que la doblaba en edad y no buscaba acercarse a ella con más intenciones que follar, solo acrecentaba ese tipo de reacciones poco lógicas. ¿Por qué seguía intentando comportarse como alguien que no era? ¿Por qué buscaba actuar con desinterés cuando estaba sufriendo?_

_No supo en qué momento debió apoyar una mano en la madera para no perder el equilibrio, pero de pronto se vio a sí misma respirando agitadamente por la boca, mientras que su otra mano seguía aferrando la instantánea con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se veían blancos. Así la encontró Wesker, que eligió ese preciso instante para volver a su oficina._

_Ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para dejar patente su profundo disgusto al encontrarla sosteniendo aquella foto, bastó con la forma en que arqueó una ceja al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula. Sí, realmente daba miedo, en especial cuando ni siquiera mostraba el fuego de sus ojos cubiertos por aquellos lentes oscuros._

_—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Claire bajo su endeble autocontrol, sujetando la dulce imagen a la altura de su hombro—. Dice "recluta" en un borde, pero no parece la foto de alguien que esté postulando para unirse a tu equipo. Tiene que ser algo importante como para que la guardes en tu escritorio._

_El capitán no respondió, sino que procedió a acortar la distancia física entre ellos por medio de pasos lentos. La distancia emocional, no obstante, era cada vez más grande._

_—¿Por qué tienes esta foto, Albert? —le reclamó otra vez, en un tono agudo que rozaba la histeria._

_—No es asunto tuyo. ¿Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas? —Sin hacer ningún caso a la mirada herida de Claire, dio un rodeo y le quitó la instantánea para meterla rápidamente en el cajón y cerrarlo de golpe. Cuando volvió a encararla, su energía había cambiado hacia una que la advertía de no continuar tentando a su suerte—. Mocosa entrometida. Si vuelves a hacer esto, se acabó —la previno gruñendo entre dientes._

_—Ya, qué fácil es eludir la pregunta —se burló de forma amarga—. ¿También te la follas a ella? ¿Así es como te gustan, recién salidas del instituto?_

_—Guarda silencio. —Cerró una mano, que dejó caer sobre la madera con un ruido sordo—. Cuida tus palabras cuando te dirijas a mí. No haces más que decir tonterías desde que llegué._

_A Claire se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, muy a su pesar. Rápidamente controló su expresión para no quedar en evidencia, pero Wesker tenía la vista muy fina, y era alguien entrenado para detectar cualquier emoción en los demás, aunque jamás mostrase las suyas a menos que se tratara de expresiones sarcásticas... como en ese momento, que compuso un mohín de desagrado tan ácido, tan repelente, que a Claire se le quitaron las ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante._

_—Contrario a lo que insinuaste hace un momento, la verdad es que no me gustan las crías —retrajo los labios mientras hablaba—, especialmente cuando lloran. Qué molesto._

_Ella tragó en seco. Su garganta parecía hecha de astillas._

_¿Qué le gustaba de Wesker en verdad? ¿Qué había en él que seguía buscándolo a pesar de no ser agradable ni dulce? Podría decir que la hacía reír a veces, aunque no estaba segura de que esa fuese su intención cuando ocurría. Más parecía un accidente que otra cosa. Resultaba irónico que, justo en ese momento, se acordara de una ocasión en la que Wesker estaba quejándose de su equipo y dijera "me dan ganas de asesinarlos". Ella lo tomó como una broma de toque oscuro, concordante a su carácter, cuando quizás solo era el comentario de un hombre estresado._

_Tal vez lo que ocurría era que Claire proyectaba en Albert lo que realmente deseaba, dotándolo de características que, en verdad, no tenía. Dolía mucho asimilar una verdad tan cruda como aquella mientras era analizada por aquel hombre de mirada oculta tras esas odiosas gafas..._

_Como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, Wesker se las quitó en ese momento, dejándolas a un lado sobre el escritorio. Claire volvió a tragar. La fluidez en sus movimientos le seguía atrayendo; era algo que desde el principio le sacudió el interior como un tsunami cargado de fresca libido. Lo deseaba, pero no quería solo su cuerpo, también anhelaba algo más que él no estaba dispuesto a entregarle: su interior. Había intentado llegar a él muchas veces, y solo se encontró con una pared de hierro cada vez que buscaba su tan ansiada conexión emocional. Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, su necesidad de intimidad fue creciendo hasta ocupar su interior por completo. Quería gritar de pura frustración, reclamarle por su negativa a darle lo que necesitaba, pero también le sabía mal, porque Wesker jamás prometió vino y rosas. Solo se comprometió de manera implícita a follarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido. Y había cumplido... pero no era suficiente._

_—No te entiendo —dijo Claire, cruzándose de brazos y la vista perdida en un punto lejano—. No logro saber qué piensas, o por qué actúas como lo haces. Realmente no puedo comprenderte._

_El capitán la observó en silencio por unos segundos, luego se acercó un poco más a ella._

_—No viniste aquí para analizar mis motivos. Viniste porque quieres lo mismo que yo._

_—Ya no sé lo que quiero..._

_Albert aseguró su mandíbula cogiéndola fuertemente con el pulgar y el índice._

_—Deseas algo sencillo, sin presiones, sin ataduras y sin cuestionamientos —le recordó, convirtiendo esas palabras en algo extrañamente sugerente—. Y por eso estás aquí, en esta oficina. Conmigo, y no con alguno de esos primates unineuronales que tienes por compañeros de clases._

_Claire estuvo a punto de sentirse halagada, de no ser porque recordó que Wesker era un misántropo de aquellos que solo pueden verse en la pantalla de un televisor. Iba a responder cuando sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos gracias al ímpetu del capitán, que le impidió exteriorizar cualquier nuevo vocablo acallándola con un beso de carácter dominante. Llevaba la batuta en ritmo, intensidad y duración, así fue desde el primer ósculo y se mantuvo con el transcurrir de los meses. Claire sabía que era algo inherente a su carácter, lo que aun no conseguía asimilar era cuánto anhelaba un poco de equidad también. El beso en sí era delicioso, pero impersonal. Esa falta de intimidad volvía a destruir sus deseos con cada movimiento de su mandíbula, cada roce de esa lengua en la suya, cada ligero mordisco que recibía en el borde de los labios... Destruía todo en ella una y otra vez._

_Volvió a sentir que su juicio estaba al filo de la navaja, haciendo equilibrios como un malabarista arriba de la cuerda floja. Y era Wesker quien sostenía el extremo de esa cuerda. Así de peligroso, así de vital. Así de necesario._

_Su boca cobró vida propia, anulando la de él con cierta desesperación trágica. Lo besó rompiendo todas las reglas implícitas que Albert había establecido en esos largos meses de encuentros furtivos, pues se esforzó por mostrarle cómo debería sentirse un ósculo plagado de sentimientos más que de técnica, ángulo o posición. Sus lenguas se enredaron sin control, calientes y húmedas. Wesker enganchó una mano a la cadera de Claire y con la otra jaló su larga coleta castaña por medio de un tirón brusco. Ella jadeó como respuesta._

_—Esto es lo que quieres, señorita —murmuró el capitán sin despegarse de su boca—, ¿lo estabas olvidando?_

_—Hmmm... —No era capaz de formular siquiera una frase coherente. Albert siempre la anulaba con su cercanía._

_Volvió a quejarse en cuanto notó la conocida presión que él ejercía sobre sus pezones al apretarlos con el punto justo de rudeza, casi dolorosa. Estaba tan absorta asimilando el placer que solo notó el cambio de escritorio a su espalda cuando una de sus palmas tanteó la textura rugosa de la madera, notoriamente de menor calidad que la del capitán. Abrió los ojos de golpe, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás para cerciorarse de dónde se encontraba. Cuando sus orbes enfocaron el punto de referencia que necesitaba, ahogó una exclamación._

_—¡Este escritorio es de mi hermano! —chilló tapándose la boca._

_Wesker volvió a sonreír de forma irónica._

_—¿Qué más da?_

_—¿Qué más...? —No pudo ni terminar la frase de lo consternada que estaba._

_—Venir a preocuparte por eso ahora después de todo lo que hemos hecho..._

_—No sigas. —A duras penas logró apartarle empujando sus duros pectorales hacia un lado. Necesitaba espacio con urgencia, tanto físico como mental—. Podrías haber elegido otro, ¿por qué tiene que ser el de Chris? —Una idea que asaltaba su cabeza con cada vez mayor frecuencia tomó forma nuevamente, al tiempo que su ademán se llenaba de horror—. ¿Tanto lo... odias?_

_Wesker escupió bruscamente el aire entre los dientes, poniendo los brazos en jarra y desviando la vista hacia un costado._

_—Ya estás diciendo estupideces otra vez._

_—¡Explícamelo, entonces!_

_—Deja la histeria, ¡qué molesta eres! —exclamó sin apenas alzar la voz—. Siempre exigiendo tonterías..._

_Un segundo más tarde se colaba nuevamente en la boca de Claire, besándola con ímpetu prohibido y un claro mensaje de no permitirla continuar con sus quejas. Ella se revolvió. Albert encerró su pequeño torso de pechos ardientes con la cárcel de sus enormes brazos, musculosos, firmes, casi tortuosos._

_—Aquí no —lo intentó Claire de nuevo, peleando por liberarse de su delicioso encierro._

_Pero Wesker la amordazó otra vez por medio de su boca y sus manos, que vagaban libres por toda la extensión de aquel curvilíneo cuerpo femenino. Apretaba aquí y allá, acariciaba, atormentaba, azuzaba oleadas de intenso placer en los momentos menos esperados para pronto dejarla vacía y anhelante de más atención cuando cesaba el calor de sus palmas en la piel que alcanzaba a palpar._

_Claire nunca supo en qué momento su camiseta cayó al suelo, simplemente se vio de improviso en sujetador frente a Wesker, jadeando, la boca árida, los labios resecos. Las mejillas ardiendo. Los ojos temerosos._

_¿Y él? Envidiablemente bajo control, en especial cuando la acorraló por enésima vez con el rostro carente de emociones._

_—No puedes detener el fuego usando más fuego, señorita. —¿Por qué siempre tenía que utilizar metáforas para hablar sobre su... peculiar alianza? No obstante, la queja interior le duró muy poco porque pronto estuvo despojada de sus calzas y su ropa interior. Él la tomó de las piernas y la sentó sobre el escritorio, dejando su anatomía desgarradoramente expuesta—. ¿Has intentado apagar una llama con aceite? ¿O soplando? Este es un gran ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando lo intentas..._

_—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —resopló en tono débil, quebradizo por la sequedad de su garganta._

_Albert le dedicó una media sonrisa al tiempo que se abría la cremallera del pantalón para liberar su miembro pétreo y comenzaba a rozar el clítoris de Claire con la seda de su glande. Ella gimió._

_—Se quema todo. El fuego no discrimina. —Metió dos dedos en la boca de Claire, luego presionó su lengua hacia abajo, y no emitió ningún sonido cuando la muchacha formó una "o" con los labios, mordiendo sus yemas casi hasta un punto doloroso—. Y tú insistes en preocuparte por necedades sin importancia... —Claire balbuceó algunas palabras de las cuales no fue posible comprender ninguna—. Silencio —ordenó el capitán, apartando su mano para volver a castigarle la boca, otra vez usando sus labios y su lengua._

_Llevó los dedos húmedos por la saliva de Claire hacia el interior de su cavidad resbaladiza, la masajeó con rapidez buscando que se corriera para demostrarle así que tenía razón. Él conocía ya su cuerpo y cómo reaccionaba a la fricción de sus hábiles manos. También le gustaba sentir los ligeros apretones que recibía su pene, todavía encallado a la suave agitación en aquellos bordes satinados que, no podía negarlo, realmente le atraían. La anatomía femenina en general le atraía, por eso fue que se apartó lo justo para inclinar la cabeza hacia la vagina de Claire y comenzar a lamerle las paredes convirtiendo su lengua en un verdadero huracán que escarbó en cada rincón devastando todo a su paso, igual al fuego descontrolado en verano, y también una fuerte lanza que se clavó hacia el interior tocando los mismos puntos que antes acariciaron sus dedos._

_Claire intentó aferrarse a la madera. Su intento fue tan absurdo que tan solo consiguió tirar al suelo el teclado de Chris y unos archivadores que el policía ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar. Tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza porque el embate de la lengua de Albert sobre su sexo era demasiado preciso; la estimulación resultaba poderosa, y lograba acariciar las orillas de un orgasmo inminente que, sin mayor dilación, la abarcó de improviso, obligándola a gemir con fuerza mientras palpitaba bruscamente sobre la boca del capitán._

_Albert se lamió los labios con su mirada azul clavada sobre ella, que notó cómo su miembro brillaba de excitación. Lo cogió con una mano relajada, la cual deslizó provocativamente de arriba a abajo, frotándole además los pesados testículos. Como lo vio todavía bajo control, terminó arrodillada lamiendo su glande para ingerir el líquido preseminal que relucía cual extraña joya llena de misterios. Wesker se limitó a dirigir sus movimientos cogiéndole la coleta con fuerza._

_—Déjalo —ordenó él tras un rato—, voy a entrar en ti ahora._

_Claire le dio un pequeño mordisco en la base, con lo que se ganó un fuerte jalón de pelo para apartarla solo lo justo, pues aprovechando el mismo impulso volvió a dejarla pegada al escritorio y allí se las arregló para cumplir su intención de penetrarla. El rugido que brotó de su garganta hizo que Claire se revolviera inquieta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su duro hombro fibroso y aguantó cada embiste gimiendo con voz rota; el placer retornaba atacando deliciosamente su punto más sensible._

_Otro orgasmo se avecinaba. Su cuerpo vibró expectante, preparándose para recibir el torbellino de puro gozo carnal que acallaba las voces de su conciencia por un rato._

_Y llegó. Llegó la liberación, la palpitación de su entrepierna, la intensa liberación de endorfinas, oxitocina, dopamina... la sensación de que las cosas estaban bien. De que ella estaba bien._

_Abrió los ojos. Albert estaba quitándose el condón, un ritual necesario pero que tenía un efecto negativo sobre su ánimo, porque le recordaba lo impersonal que era tener sexo con un hombre como él. No había palabras cariñosas, ni besos juguetones. Simplemente eran dos animales copulando por puro placer, y le parecía correcto para quien quisiera hacerlo, pero Claire supo más que nunca que eso no era para ella._

_Anhelaba hacer el amor. Tan sencillo como eso. Y, al mismo tiempo, tan complicado..._

_Tenía que dejar de engañarse a sí misma, y ahora era el mejor momento._

_Comenzó a vestirse de prisa. Sus emociones refulgían al borde del abismo, como ella, que mientras se colocaba la camiseta y se subía las calzas no dejaba de pensar que todo estaba fatal. Que, por mucho que se hubiera mentido por tantos meses, siempre iba a terminar vistiéndose con una sensación de amargo abandono luego del sexo. ¿No se suponía que estar con una persona nos motivaba a ser mejores? ¿Y qué hacer cuando era todo lo contrario? Claire odiaba esa sensación, esa falta de control sobre sus actos. Bastaba con que Wesker empezara a besarla o utilizara su florido vocabulario para terminar haciendo cosas que después odiaba, como follar sobre el escritorio de su propio hermano._

_Profundamente asqueada, Claire se apartó el flequillo de la frente con un manotazo._

_—No podemos seguir así —musitó._

_Albert ni siquiera la miró, estaba demasiado ocupado arreglándose el cinturón._

_—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —inquirió, distraído._

_—¡La puta cama de Chris! —estalló en un arrebato emocional de pura histeria—. ¡El puto apartamento de Chris! ¡El puto escritorio de Chris! —finalizó golpeando la madera con la palma abierta._

_Ahora sí, Wesker detuvo el movimiento de sus manos._

_—Controla esa jodida boca —masculló indignado. La curva de su mandíbula parecía una navaja afilada._

_—No me vengas con mierdas. —Nunca le había hablado de esa forma, pero habiendo comenzado, las palabras arrancaron una tras otra, desbocadas, y no consiguió frenarse—. ¿Alguna vez te ha importado lo que siento? ¿Te has preguntado el daño que me haces al obligarme a...?_

_—Nunca te he obligado a nada —la interrumpió, mordaz—. Eres una adulta, Claire._

_—¡Joder, no me hables en ese maldito tono de mierda! No sé por qué odias tanto a mi hermano, pero estás loco..._

_Wesker volteó medio cuerpo para clavarle la mirada, que en ese momento parecía acuchillar su interior._

_—... Y yo estoy harta. No puedes darme nada de lo que necesito, ¡deja de fingir que me conoces! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fueras el dueño de un puto circo! No haces más que chasquear los dedos —hizo el gesto frente a su rostro lívido— y esperas a que todos corran por ti. ¡Pues yo no, maldita sea! ¡Ya no!_

_Claire acezaba de puro estrés cuando logró echar fuera todo lo que sentía. El reciente placer físico incrementaba el poder de sus emociones._

_—Me cansé... de ser un puto payaso —aseveró finalmente. Sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas, pero la resolución en ellos era implacable—. Me cansé de ser tu puto arlequín._

_No esperaba que el capitán reaccionara de forma dramática luego de su reclamo; no esperaba que, como en un libro romántico, alargara una mano para detener sus palabras, detener el inicio de su huída, detener la distancia emocional que buscaba con urgencia tras la crudeza en su protesta... No, no esperaba nada de eso, como tampoco esperaba que una desagradable expresión sardónica se apoderara de su rostro anguloso._

_La respuesta a su grito de ayuda era un hombre de ademán relajado. Alguien que bien podría haber estado bebiendo un mojito en la playa, no enfrentándose a algo similar a una ruptura._

_Abrumada por todo lo que había ocurrido, Claire se dio la vuelta y huyó._

_No volvieron a verse después de aquello._

.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de relato, Leon se sintió agazapado bajo la sombra de una nube peligrosa. Lo cierto era que no había llegado a sopesar la crudeza de la historia hasta que Claire ahondó en la última parte; fue ahí cuando, de modo inconsciente, pensó en Chris Redfield, pues no pudo evitar empatizar con él y preguntarse qué sentiría si estuviera en sus zapatos. ¿Conseguiría soportar que un bastardo como Wesker hubiese hecho toda clase de depravaciones con su hermana, si por casualidad llegaba a enterarse sobre lo ocurrido? Analizó la respuesta unos instantes y llegó a la conclusión de que Chris probablemente no sería capaz. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría con tranquilidad un relato tan crudo, protagonizado por una joven ansiosa de crecer y un jodido tirano manipulador? Aun sabiendo que Claire accedió de forma voluntaria, eso no disminuía en absoluto la gravedad del asunto. Albert Wesker continuaba siendo un hombre de casi cuarenta años que, en forma perversa, se había involucrado con una chica cuya edad aún rozaba la adolescencia y eso bajo ningún contexto justificaba el actuar impúdico que utilizó para someterla.

Para Leon, el agravante principal se encontraba justamente en el último extracto de la historia, en donde su compañera de supervivencia relató, sin ser consciente de ello, la forma en que fue sodomizada por haberse atrevido a cuestionar la extraña fotografía que ese infeliz guardaba en su cajón.

Si algún día Chris Redfield llegaba a conocer la verdad y decidía ensuciarse las manos para cobrar venganza, ¿quién podría culparle? Leon no, por descontado. Después de todo, tenía motivos más que suficientes como para reventarle la cara a ese infame.

Con las manos empuñadas tan fuerte que la piel parecía a punto de romperse, y padeciendo de una impotencia imposible de poner en palabras, Leon concluyó que el abuso psicológico podía ser tanto o más letal que el de tipo físico. Ninguna mujer merecía ser pisoteada por un canalla manipulador como Albert Wesker; ninguna debía sufrir las consecuencias de presenciar cómo su voluntad era reducida hasta desaparecer, especialmente alguien joven e inexperto como lo era Claire.

Leon tenía el cuello un poco agarrotado por haber escuchado la historia en posición cabizbaja, pues temía erguirse y encontrar a Claire en un estado de depresión peor que cuando iniciaba la narración. Además, era responsable de haberla obligado a hablar. Ella dijo que le hacía bien purgar su interior con él, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese suficiente.

Pero el silencio era muy espeso, por eso se armó de valor y clavó su vista sobre ella. Ya no lloraba, algo que debería haberle aportado un poco de tranquilidad... si sus preciosos ojos enrojecidos no hubieran mostrado tal cantidad de dolor.

—Claire... —La aludida no dio muestras de escucharle. Quizás continuaba en plena catarsis—. Nena, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurró.

Como no obtenía respuesta, ni indicios de una, Leon estiró una mano con la intención de apoyarla en su hombro para hacerla reaccionar. Sin embargo, en cuanto alzó su extremidad Claire se inclinó sobre su eje como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Claire! —exclamó, echándose un poco hacia atrás para analizar la situación.

Entonces, la muchacha se llevó ambas manos a la boca y supuso que estaba reprimiendo una arcada. ¿Sería el vino, la historia? ¿O ambos? No sabía qué hacer, y se quedó estático cuando la vio ponerse de pie para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Claire apenas consiguió echar el pestillo de la puerta; cayó de rodillas frente al excusado y levantó las tapas justo en el instante que su cuerpo expulsaba escandalosamente todo lo que había ingerido hasta el minuto. Era un proceso muy desagradable, en especial con aquel inoportuno calambre que le recogió el estómago al mismo tiempo que devolvía vino mezclado con bilis.

«Qué puto asco», pensó adolorida y mareada, bajando la palanca dos veces antes de conseguir ponerse de pie lastimosamente. La cabeza —y el cuarto también— giraban a velocidad de vértigo. Tragó para no sufrir de nuevas náuseas... lo que era muy mala idea en ese momento.

Mientras apoyaba el cuerpo en el muro más cercano y oía cómo Leon golpeaba la puerta desde afuera, Claire recordó que, durante los últimos días, había venido manifestando malestares de ese tipo sin la intervención del vino.

Volvió a tragar. Le corrían lágrimas de ahogo por el rostro.

—¿Claire? —Ella era apenas consciente del enervante golpeteo que Leon estaba dándole a la puerta con sus nudillos—. ¡Claire, responde por favor!

Confusa, observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo frente al lavabo.

Su periodo probablemente llevaba un mes sin bajar.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió el policía—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿ _Estaba_ bien?

No. Después de Wesker, difícilmente volvería a estarlo.

Con el miedo corriendo desenfrenado a través de su torrente sanguíneo, Claire ahogó un sollozo mientras descendía la vista hacia su vientre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras: Ciao, lectores de Resident Evil, ¿cómo se encuentran?
> 
> Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno, nos gustaría estar presentes más seguido, pero las obligaciones de la vida nos quitan bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, ¡aquí estamos! Contra viento y marea, aunque nos demoremos a veces, amamos tanto escribir que no podemos ausentarnos por mucho tiempo.
> 
> En verdad esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos tomó bastante escribirlo, porque fuimos detallistas y nos esforzamos por lograr un buen resultado, nosotras estamos muy conformes y de corazón esperamos que ustedes también lo estén.
> 
> «Arlequín» tiene dos canciones insignia: Voices Carry de 'Til Tuesday, y Sad Girl de Lana del Rey. Si no las conocen, los invitamos a escucharlas, ¡podrían terminar sorprendidos!
> 
> Por cierto, este detalle es muy importante: hemos decidido que Cuarentena, aunque siga siendo una serie de one-shots o historias cortas, todos los capítulos que publiquemos pertenecerán al mismo universo. En consecuencia, lo ocurrido con Claire, Leon y Wesker narrado entre Ilusión y Arlequín pertenecerá a nuestro mismo «canon» con las historias siguientes, aunque los protagonistas irán variando para abarcar a todos nuestros personajes favoritos.
> 
> Estamos abiertas a consultas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, y si te gustó el capítulo muéstranos tu entusiasmo a través de una estrellita o un comentario.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leernos!
> 
> Con cariño,
> 
> Ary Lee / Stacy Adler


End file.
